Heartland-Life Changes
by Cnglee
Summary: I am loving Season 8 I hope you all are too. This is a new story that I warn you now isn't a sappy story. There is adventures and a whole lot of drama. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN HEARTLAND OR THE CHARACTERS! I know everyone is probably getting tired of my Heartland stories but I can't help it I love Heartland and Tamy. This story is just about getting Ty and Amy to the alter. If anyone else has been watching season 8 then you know that Amy has really changed and she and Ty are in for a bumpy road. Ty is such a sweet guy but he is pretty set in his ways where as Amy is easily swayed. I decided to give Amy a friend from Europe who will help her decide her future. I hope you all enjoy.- Sissy**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Amy sat in her hotel sweet fixing her makeup in front of the large vanity. When someone knocked on the door. She stood and opened the door to reveal a man with a large bouquet of flowers. Amy thanked him and carried the flowers the living room. She read the card and smiled. By the time she was walking down the stairs in her seafoam green cocktail dress the party was in full swing. She greeted a few friends and posed for some pictures before Ahamed walked over.

"Amy, excellent work today."

Amy smiled and walked over to a couch with him. He handed her a glass of champagne which she graciously accepted. The toasted to the team and each took a sip. Ahamed smiled.

"i am really going to miss having you around. It has been a pleasure to have you here."

She smiled back. "This has been amazing. Thank you for the experience."

"You must be getting anxious to go home. I'm sure you miss your family."

"I do but I think I miss my horse even more. I mean Spartan is my baby."

Ahamed took another sip and grinned. "He is a jumper and a liberty horse correct?"

Amy smiled. "Yes, you should see his liberty work." She started using her hands to talk. "He is amazing. He listens to every command and I started jumping him bareback."

Ahamed looked amused. "you sound like a mother bragging about her child."

She nodded. "I love all the horses I have but Spartan will always be special. It's rare you find that bond with a horse."

"It's rare you find that bond period. I have never met someone who has truely understood me until I met you. You seem to know exactly what I am thinking. It's nice."

She smiled and Ahamed pulled a necklace out.

"The team insisted on a goodbye gift. You will be greatly missed."

He fastened the necklace onto Amy's neck and she smiled.

"Thank you it's beautiful."

"Just like you."

He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Amy puleed away and was shocked. "Ahamed I'm sorry but I am engaged. Happily engaged to the man of my dreams and I..."

He looked embaressed. "i'm sorry that I have upset you. Excuse me."

He stood and walked away leaving Amy stunned. When Amy's friend Bristol walked over she took in Amy's face.

"Geez what happened to you?"

Amy looked at Bristol. She was a short curvy girl with olive skin and long wavy black hair. Her big brown eyes were always friendly. She sat down next to Amy and frowned.

"What's wrong?"

Amy looked at her hands as she spoke. "Ahamed just...kissed me."

Bristol looked stunned. "Wow. What happened?"

"I don't know he just kissed me. I told him that I didn't feel that way about him and he walked away but..."

Bristol grabbed a glass of chamagne and took a sip. "Are you going to tell your fiance?"

"No he would come here to beat him up."

Bristol smiled. "I would pay big money to see that. Amy don't worry you handled it well."

Amy still felt unsure but she took another sip of her chamagne and blocked it out of her mind. Bristol smiled at her.

"I'm really going to miss you. So is Cayden."

Amy grinned. Bristol was a jumper on the team. She was a year older then Amy and has a 5 year old son named Cayden. They had become so close. Amy finished her chamagne then a waiter handed her a fresh glass before she spoke.

"Well you and Cayden can always come to Hudson and visit. I'm sure Ahamed could use you at Hillhurst and think of all the damage we could do there."

Bristol laughed. "I will defenitly talk to Ahamed about it. I would love to meet your family they sound amazing."

"They are. You would love Heartland and the horses."

"Well we need to make a deal that we will text everyday because you are the only cool person around here."

They clinked glasses and smiled. By the time Amy went to bed that night the incident with Ahamed had been erased from her mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Amy woke up the next morning she immediatley went over to her calender that was pinned over her desk and crossed off today. She had been keeping track of how much longer she had here. Now it was finally time to go home. She had already packed her clothes and most of her things. She packed the last of her stuff including her gifts for Georgie and Katie. She heard a knock on her door and answered it. A man stood outside and smiled.

"Good morning Miss. Fleming. His Royal Highness has arranged for me to drive you to the airport."

Amy smiled. "Thank you. I am ready to go."

He grabbed her suitcase and duffle while she grabbed her purse. He led her out to a black sedan parked outside the hotel. Amy climbed into the back seat and looked out the window the whole ride. When she arrived at the airport she checked her suitcase then shook her driver's hand before going through security. The man smiled.

"Have a safe flight home Miss. Fleming. A car will be waiting for you when you arrive."

"thank you so much. Please thank Ahamed as well."

"Of course."

Amy walked through the security and then boarded the plane. She was glad no one sat next to her. She ate breakfast and then watched a movie on her laptop until the flight was over. When she got off the plane she grabbed her bags and walked over to a man holding a sheet of paper with her name on it. He smiled as she approached.

"hello Miss. Fleming. Welcome home. May I take your bags?"

Amy handed her bags off and followed him to a black suv. She smiled the whole drive taking everything in. She couldn't wait to see everyone. When the driver finally pulled off the main road and up the driveway. Amy thanked him and got out of the car. He set her bags on the porch for her and then drove away. Amy ran into the house and smiled. Everything was how she had left it.

"Hello? Anyone here?"

She walked into the living room and looked around. "Come on I know you guys are hiding."

She looked and couldn't find anyone. She checked all the bedrooms and then put her bags in her room. She ran up to Georgie's room and saw Remy.

"Hi Remy! Come here girl."

Remy ran to her and licked her hand. Amy smiled and then noticed the bulletin board. She smiled. Georgie had been following the games. Amy's cell lit up with a text. She smiled when she saw it was Bristol.

_b- Hey I just wanted 2 make sure u got home ok?_

_a- Yeah i'm here but no one else is._

_b- aww that sucks. Spartan will b happ :)_

_a- i know! My niece has been following the games. She has a ton of pics_

_b- Haha she's stalking u. When I get there I want 2 meet her._

_a- Of course. Give Cay a hug 4 me_

_b- K_

Amy walked downstairs when she heard a car and then she saw Lou, Katie, Georgie and Jack coming through the door. A chorus of Amy rang through the air. Amy hugged them all and smiled. Lou looked at her.

"We went to the airport to meet you."

"I told you guys I had a car waiting for me."

Jack smiled. "Well we are glad to have you home."

Lou nodded. "And look at you. You're hair and I love those boots. Did you buy them in Europe?"

"Yes. Where's Ty?"

Lou turned and Amy saw Caleb's truck towing Ty's. She ran out and grinned when she saw him.

"Ty!"

She ran to him and jumped. He caught her and swung her through the air before kissing her softly. Amy walked inside and chatted with everyone. When they sat down for dinner Lou started loading her plate.

"Whoa Lou, like half of that."

Lou looked at her shocked. "But you love my potatos."

"The servings in Europe were not that great."

Lisa nodded. "Yeah it will take you about a week to adjust. How was it? From what Georgie has been telling us it sounds pretty amazing."

Amy nodded. "It was amazing. Totally different from how I am use to doing things but still amazing."

Georgie grinned. "I have been following the games."

"I saw your bulletin board."

Georgie nodded. "Ty called me your stalker."

Ty rolled his eyes. "I was joking."

Amy smiled and grabbed his hand before looking at Georgie. "So what did you think?"

"Ahamed's team is amazing! My favorite rider besides Ahamed is Bristol Adams, she is incredible."

"Bristol always says after every run that it was far from perfection. She is always trying to improve."

Georgie looked shocked. "Bristol is amazing! How well do you know her?"

"She and I became very close. She is from Vancover origanally. Her dad breeds Paso Finos, she didn't start jumping until she was 12."

Georgie nodded. "I read her full biography. I know pretty much everything about her."

Ty smiled and muttered to Amy. "Stalker."

Amy giggled and finished her dinner. She didn't want to tell Georgie that the biography didn't really tell who the real Bristol is. It mostly talked about how she came from a privledged family and then joined Ahamed's team. It didn't mention that she was a teen mother. Amy went to bed early that night and couldn't wait for tommorow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy pulled up to Ty's trailer and sighed as she turned off jack's truck. Today had been horrible. She had found out that Georgie had pretty much taken over all of her chores but she also insited on waiting on Amy hand and foot. To make matters worse not only had Ahamed send her a horse right away but she couldn't shake this feeling like her family didn't need her anymore. She walked into Ty's trailer and smiled when she saw he was studying while he cooked. He turned and smiled when she walked in.

"Hey. It's almost done."

She kissed him softly before pulling off her jacket. "I'm glad to see that not everything has changed."

He looked confused. "What's wrong?"

"Where do I start? There is Georgie who is suddenly treating me like the Queen of Hudson and refusing to let me do anything. Then there is something wrong with Lou cause she is acting weird. Oh then Ahamed sent me a horse today that needs work. I mean I just got home. I was hoping that he would wait a few days before sending me any horses."

Ty set a plate of pasta down in front of her then sat across from her.

"I'm sorry. Georgie has been acting like this since you left."

Amy swallowed and sighed. "I just wanted everything to go back to how things were."

"Well you were gone for 3 months, things can't stay the same forever."

She smiled. "I wish they could."

They finished eating and chatted about Ty's school and work. When they finished Amy helped him clean up then went to kiss him goodbye. He kissed her and then laid her down on the bed. She knew what that look in his eye meant. As soon as his hands found their way under her shirt all of her worries and frustrations were gone.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next few days only got worse. First Georgie was waiting on her hand and foot and now she was barely speaking to her. Then Jack and Lisa announced that they got married without telling anyone, Ty and Amy found out that their dream ranch had been sold, Ty used the money they were going to use on the ranch and bought himself a new truck, then Lou showed her a video from the internet of she and Ahamed kissing. Now Amy was worried of what Ty would do when he found out. She was in the barn with Spartan when all of a sudden her phone lit up with a text from Bristol.

_b- Hey! Cay and i r in Hudson. Ahamed sent me back to look at some horses for him and I am going 2 stay. Mind if i swing by?_

_a- Of course not. Come over now I need 2 vent_

_b- Lol i'm leaving now_

Amy felt 10 times better knowing that Bristol was coming. She mucked out some stalls and saw Ty and Caleb pull in. She also saw Tim, Jack, Lou, Peter, Lisa, Georgie, and Katie all talking on the porch. Amy started getting a nasty feeling that they were talking about her. When a big green F-150 pulled up with a horse trailer from Hillhurst Amy ran outside. Bristol stepped out and smiled.

"Hey Miracle Girl."

Amy hugged her then smiled. "You do not even know how much i have missed you."

Bristol led her around to the back of the trailer. "Geez you've only been home for 2 weeks."

"It feels like I was gone from here for 3 years."

Bristol led her horse Admiral out of the trailer and handed Amy the lead rope before pulling a beautifyl chestnut Paso Fino out as well. Amy patted him and smiled.

"Who is this guy?"

"This is Fandango. He is my horse from back home. I wanted to show you his gate. You said you've never seen someone fine step before."

Amy nodded. They led the horses over towards Amy's family. Bristol smiled when she saw Georgie gasp. She held her hand out to Georgie.

"Hi you must be Amy's niece Georgie."

Georgie nodded. "you're Bristol Adams. I am a huge fan."

"Thanks." She gestured to Admiral. "It's really Admiral who is amazing."

Georgie patted Admiral's neck and Bristol extended her hand to Ty.

"You are the famous Ty. I've heard so much about you."

Ty shook her hand and smiled. "I hope all good."

"Of course. Amy didn't shut up about this place from the second she got off the plane. I had to come see it for myself." She looked at Jack. "Mr. Bartlett you have a beautiful property."

Jack smiled. "Please call me Jack. Georgie told us your father breds Paso Finos."

Bristol nodded and gestured to Fandango. "Yes. He competes and trains them as well. This here is his 5 time champion Fandango. He gave him to me 3 years ago."

Katie ran over and held her hand out for Fandango to smell. She then petted hi head and then glanced at Bristol. "He is cool."

"Thank you. I was going to show Amy their gate. She said that she has never worked with a paso fino before."

Georgie looked at her curious. "What is the difference?"

"They have a unique 4 step gate. Other horses only have a 2 step gate. When you ride a Paso Fino you don't bounce in the saddle. It is why they are recomended for people with arthritis or back issues."

Geogrie nodded. "So how long are you in Hudson for?"

"I'm gonna stay for a few weeks and check the place out. My contract with Ahamed is up and I want to stay in one place for a while."

Amy smiled. "Well I wouldn't object if you wanted to help me here. We can always use another set of hands."

Bristol grinned. "Oh no you are trouble."

Caleb gave Bristol a grin. "Oh did she tell you about the time she and Ty stole back a dozen race horses?"

Amy slapped him playfully while Bristol laughed. "No but she did tell me about the time she and Lou found a bunch of wild horses at a meat house and then the guys came and Lou threatened them with a shot gun."

Ty and Jack laughed at the memory while Lou scoweled. Amy motioned to the jumping ring.

"Bristol was going to show Georgie some jumping." She glanced at georgie. "You know if you and Phoenix are interested."

Georgie grinned and ran towards the barn. Amy and Bristol walked over to the ring with Ty. Bristol tacked up Admiral and Fandango. She smiled at Fandango.

"You know my dad always tried to get me to ride Paso Finos but I always told him I never understood having a horse for it's looks."

Amy smiled. "Well he is pretty."

Bristol tied him to the fence just as Georgie came out of the barn riding Phoenix. She rode into the ring just as Bristol snapped on her helmet and climbed onto Admiral. Georgie gaped.

"How did you not need help getting up?"

Bristol smiled. "Years of gymnasticas and trick riding lessons."

"You are a trick rider too?"

"I can do a few things but my little sister Elle is known as Ella "No Spine" Adams."

Georgie smiled. "I saw a video of her competing at the Calgary rodeo last year. she was with my teacher Sandra."

Bristal nodded. "She and Sandra used to travel together until my father made Elle focus on school. So this is Phoenix?"

"Yeah. He is incredible."

Bristol smiled. "Well can I see what you got?"

Georgie rode forward eagerly. Amy and Ty observed from the fence as Georgie went over the course beautifully. Bristol smiled and clapped for her.

"Wow you two are amazing."

Georgie grinned. "Really?"

"Yeah. You have the makings of an amazing jumper."

Georgie looked as though she won a thousand bucks. Amy smiled and glanced at Bristol.

"Do you want me to raise the jumps?"

Bristol nodded and Ty helped her. When they were done Bristol went over the course perfectly. Georgie and Ty both looked extremely impressed. Bristol rode back over grinning. She hopped down then hugged Admiral around the neck.

"That's my boy."

Georgie smiled. "That was amazing."

"Thank you."

Bristol tied Admiral to the fence then untied Fandango She stayed outside of the ring and hopped on.

"Ok now watch as he walks."

She started him in a slow trot down the fence line and Amy saw it. He moved gracefully and with great persision. When Bristol rode back over it was at a gallop. He ran just as gracefully. Ty looked at fandango closely.

"He has a longer back bone."

Bristol nodded. "Which gives him a steady stride."

She hopped off and patted Fandango. Bristol stayed at the ranch for a few hours. She helped Amy muck out the stalls and work with some of the horses. When they walked back outside Amy remebered something.

"Hey where is Cayden?"

"He is at Hillhurst in my apartment. Ahamed provided a nanny and the apartment for me until my contract is up next week. But he is letting me keep the apartment and keep the horses at the stable. You should come by and cook dinner with me tommorow."

"Umm I don't cook."

Bristol looked shocked. "You are getting married soon and you do not know how to cook?"

"No one ever showed me."

Bristol laughed. "Ok starting tommorow you are coming over to my place for cooking lessons."

"Deal."

Amy watched her drive away and then walked inside. lou smiled at her.

"Hey dinner is ready. We all like your friend."

"Thanks. I'm going over to her place tommorow night for my first lesson."

"What lesson?"

"Cooking lessons so I do not poison Ty when we're married."

Lou laughed and handed Amy some rolls to carry. They walked into the dining room and sat down with everyone. Lou was still laughing and looked at her.

"Well Bristol has her work cut out for her."

Georgie looked at her. "Bristol's giving you riding lessons? Or are you going to work with the Paso Finos?"

Lou laughed again and Amy spoke. "No Bristol wants to make sure that I don't kill Ty so she is giving me cooking lessons."

Everyone laughed and Jack nodded. "That is a good idea. I hope Bristol knows how to put out a fire."

Amy scoweled and stabbed at her chicken. Ty rubbed her back soothingly. By the time Amy went to bed she was already nervous for tommorow.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy arrived at Hillhurst the next day and went to the old barn that had been turned into 2 apartments. Bristol was on the bottom so Cayden could have a yard to play in. Amy knocked on the door and smiled when a little boy with short blonde hair and glasses answered.

"Amy!"

Amy picked him up and smiled. "What are you up to Cayden?"

"nothing."

Amy set him down in a small living room. Amy walked into the open kitchen where Bristol was pulling out ingredients. Amy passed her a bottle of wine.

"I was afraid to cook you anything."

Bristol laughed and put the opened the wine. "Well we will fix that. Trust me I couldn't cook anything until 4 years ago. I trained in France and texas. the 2 best places to cook."

She poured both of them a glass of wine and then handed Amy an apron.

"Ok so we are going to start cooking dessert first."

For the next hour Amy and Bristol cooked. Amy pulled the chocolate cake out of the oven. Bristol helped her with the homemade icing. Then they made fried chicken, greenbeans, and mashed potatos. Amy had to admit cooking was fun when she was relaxed and focusing on what she was doing. They sat down and ate with Cayden. Bristol looked at him when they were done.

"How did Amy do Cay?"

Cayden gave Amy 2 thumbs up. When it came to the cake he took a bite and smiled.

"This is good Amy."

Amy smiled. "Thanks Cay." She looked at Bristol. "Cooking is kinda fun when you relax."

Bristol took a sip of wine and smiled. "See that is what I wanted you to see. I love when i can make dinner for Cay. All day he's at school or with a nanny and i never know what he is eating. At least at dinner I know he has a good meal and we get to spend time together."

Amy nodded. "My family thought I was hopeless."

"Well now you can cook dinner for them. I'll teach you some more recipies."

"I vote we have 2 standing dinner nights a week. And once a week you two come have dinner with my family and I."

Bristol held out her hand. "Deal."

When amy got home that night her family was finishing dinner. Georgie looked at her as she walked in.

"So did you burn down her house?"

Amy sat down between her and Ty. "Haha no. I didn't burn a thing."

Lou stiffled a laugh. "Did you undercook anything and was it edible."

Amy scoweled. "I did well thanks for the support."

Tim laughed. "Well Honey you've never really cooked before. Then there was Ty's birthday pancake and we don't have much more to judge you on."

"Well I will cook for you guys after my next lesson."

Georgie smiled. "Can I come? I really liked Bristol."

"Well I have talked her into helping me on Friday and she might even stay for dinner."

"Yes!"

Amy smiled. "Wait until you meet Cayden you'll love him."

"Who's Cayden? Her boyfriend?"

Amy stiffled a laugh. "Umm no Cayden is Bristol's son."

"Her biography never mentioned him."

"Bristol doesn't really advertise that she is a single teen mother."

Lou looked shocked. "How does she travel like that and raise a son alone?"

"Well her family helped her until Cay was 2 and then when Bristol signed on with Ahamed's team, Ahamed made sure that she had a babysitter or nanny but Bristol always has taken care of him mostly by herself. She was in Europe for a whole year and she would take Cay to school and then she would work until time to go get him. Then if we had night shows a lot of times Cay stayed with me in the stands."

Lou looked impressed. "That has to be difficult. Ecspecially with her family so far away."

Amy nodded. "She is amazing."

Caleb looked at her curious. "So she is single."

"Yes and no you can not have her number."

Ty laughed and Caleb looked upset.

"Why not?"

"Because she is way too much for you to handle."

"Hey I handled Ashley."

Georgie looked at him. "Not really. You're divorced."

Everyone chuckled and Caleb stayed quiet. Amy went to bed that night thinking about what would happen when she and Ty do get married. Ty mentioned kids once and said that he would want one or two. Amy was never sure about how she would handle having a baby until she met Bristol. Ever since then Amy wanted kids with ty but they had already been engaged for almost 2 years and still hadn't set a date for their wedding yet. She was starting to get a little impatient. When would they get married?


	2. Chapter 2

The week only got worse for Amy. Ahamed sent her a truck that really made everyone upset. Ty quit his job at Scott's clinic and joined a wildlife rescue. Amy also quit her job with Ahamed since it was causing to many problems with Ty. By the time Friday rolled around Amy was grateful when Bristol and Cayden arrived. Bristol smiled and walked over to her with Cayden behind her.

"Hey Amy."

Amy hugged her friend then Cayden. "I am so glad you guys are here."

Cayden looked around the barn. "Amy you have a lot of horses."

Amy laughed. "Yeah I do."

They walked outside and stood by the paddock and Bristol looked at Amy. "Umm I thought I should warn you, Ahamed is here."

Amy was shocked. "Like here in Hudson?"

Bristol nodded. "he asked me if I had spoken to you lately. Amy I think he is in love with you."

"Well I don't feel that way about him."

"I don't think he cares. He's a prince he is use to getting whatever he wants."

Amy sighed and looked at Bristol. "I can't loose Ty. He is the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Bristol nodded. "Then you might want to tell him before he sees it on the computer."

Amy nodded in agreement and then she and Bristol worked in the barn. It turned out Bristol had some really good ideas about how to make Heartland more successful. By the time she left Amy had almost forgotten all about Ahamed until she saw Ty. Amy walked over to the porch and hesitated before walking inside. He smiled when she walked in. Amy saw that Lou was the only other person in the kitchen.

"Ty I need to tell you something."

He looked concerned and Lou looked worried. Ty grabbed her hand. "Ok."

Amy took a deep breath before grabbing Lou's i-pad off the table. "I'm going to show you something but I promise you now it's not how it seems."

He nodded and Amy played him the video. His eyes turned from confusion to anger. He set the i-pad down and looked at her. "What do you mean that isn't what it seems. it looks like you and Ahamed kissing."

"That isn't how it happened. He was his normal poliete self the whole time i was in Europe. I swear he didn't do anything until that night. Then I told him that I didn't feel that way about him, that he had crossed the line with me. He said sorry and then walked away and i swear he hasn't tried anything since."

Ty still didn't look convinced. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

"Because i thought I had handled it."

Lou stepped forward. "Umm Amy."

Amy looked at her then followed her gaze out the window. She saw Ahamed's car and so did Ty. He was out the door before Amy and Lou could even move. Ahamed got out of his car and looked at Amy. She grabbed Ty's arm and looked at Ahamed.

"Ahamed you need to leave."

Ahamed walked closer. "Amy I think i am in love with you. I came here to ask you to come back to Europe."

Next thing Amy knew Ty was punching Ahamed. Amy walked forward.

"Ty! Stop please!"

Ty hit him a few more times then looked at Amy. All she saw in his eyes was pain. He grabbed his jacket then got in his truck and pulled away. Amy helped Ahamed up. He looked at her but she spoke first.

"Ahamed I told you before I love Ty with all my heart. I do not have feelings for you. Now you need to leave and never try to contact me again."

Ahamed looked at her but he got back in his car and drove away. Amy broke down and sat on the porch crying.

"Lou what have I done?"

Lou sat down and pulled her sister into her arms. She rubbed her back soothingly while Amy sobbed.

"I want Mom!"

Lou started tearing up and smoothed Amy's hair. By the time Amy calmed down Jack had come home. Amy went inside while Lou explained what had happened. Amy called Bristol and told her what had happened. She told Amy to come over and talk. Amy went to Bristol's apartment and sat down on her couch. Bristol brought her a cup of hot tea and sat down next to her.

"What are you going to do?"

Amy took a sip then looked into the depths of her cup. "I don't know. I guess i'll try to talk to Ty."

"I don't think you should. Try giving him a day or two to cool down."

Amy nodded. She ended up spending the night.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Amy got back to Heartland the next morning she went into the office and looked through the financials. Ahamed supplied them with most of their income for the past year now Amy had to figure out how they would make it without him. She knew that Lou had the same issue when Marion died. Amy felt angry with herself and for some reason her mother. Amy took her moms journals and started packing them into a box. She also threw some pictures and documents in the box. She sealed it and labeled it "Marion's Things". She carried the box out to the Kuwanzit Hut and then went back into the office. She stayed in there all day crunching the numbers. She knew they wouldn't make it unless she did something. She took her necklace from the team off and decided what she needed to do. She grabbed the saddle Ahamed had given her and loaded them into Jack's truck. She drove to a local pawn shop and showed the owner the items. He gave her $2,000.00 for the saddle and $1,500.00 for the necklace. Amy was releaved. At least this would pay for a month or two of feed. She was about to go inside for dinner when she got a phone call.

"Heartland ranch this is Amy speaking."

"Hello. My name is Karmen. I'm calling about some horses. I need someone to take them. I just can't keep them."

"Ok how many are there?"

"4 they are in the stable at 407 Griffith Rd just off the highway."

Amy wrote down the address. "Ok i'll come and get them in the morning."

"I can't wait that long. If you can't get them tonight i'll have to call the meat truck. I need them gone."

Amy frowned and chacked the time. "Ok i'll leave now."

Amy hung up the phone then pulled out her cell phone and called Bristol.

"Hey girl. What's up?"

"Can you do me a huge favor?"

"Sure."

"You don't have Cayden right?"

"He's at my parents for a couple weeks."

"Good can you meet me at Heartland with a big horse trailer. I have to go get 4 horses and the lady can't wait."

"Ok i'm leaving now."

Amy hung up and grabbed some supplies. She walked into the house and found Lou in the kitchen.

"Hey. Dinner will be done in about 20 minutes."

"Umm i actually have to go get some horses. The lady says it can't wait until morning. Do you mind if I take Georgie?"

Lou shook her head and called for her. Georgie came into the kitchen a few minutes later.

"What going on?"

Amy looked at her. "Bristol and I need some help picking up some horses. Do you want to come?"

Georgie nodded and started pulling on her boots. A few minutes later Amy saw Bristol's truck pulling up to the barn with a horse trailer behind it. Amy and Georgie walked outside and greeted her. Amy put the supplies in the trailer then hopped into the passenger seat. Bristol drove them to the address. When she pulled off the road she glanced at Amy.

"Are you sure this is the place?"

Amy noticed the house that was barely standing and the barn looked just as bad. She checked the paper and nodded. "This is the address."

Bristol pulled up to the barn and the three of them hopped out of the truck. Amy grabbed them flashlights out of the trailer and looked into the barn. She was shocked at what she found. The barn had 6 or 7 inches of horse manure on the ground. It was freezing inside. There were 3 skinny horses standing and one laying down. Amy looked at Bristol and Georgie who seemed frozen in shock. Amy handed Bristol her cell phone.

"Bristol call Scott Cardnial and tell him where we are. Georgie call Grandpa and tell him to bring some help."

They both nodded and stepped outside. Amy approached the horse that was down and saw that it was too late to help the gelding. She went to the first stall and saw a chestnut gelding that was so thin Amy could count his ribs. He had sores on him where he must have been whipped. Amy held her hand out to him.

"Hey boy. I'm gonna get you out of here."

The horse nuzzled her hand. She saw missing chunks of wood that he must have eaten. Bristol came back into the barn and handed Amy her phone.

"Dr. Cardnial says he is 10 minutes away. What do you want to do?"

Amy looked at the gelding and decided. "Go get me some ropes. They can't stay in here."

Bristol nodded and walked back outside. When she returned she had some ropes with her. Amy made them with loops and put one around the gelding's neck.

"It's ok. We're trying to help you."

She handed Bristol the rope and she led the gelding slowly from the barn. Amy then approached the next horse. It was a bay mare who was much more skittish. Amy then saw why. The mare was in foal.

"Oh no. How could someone leave you like this."

Georgie came in and saw the dead gelding. "Amy Jack just pulled in with Ty, Caleb, and Tim. Scott's here too. What do you want them to do?"

Amy saw how skittish the mare and the remaining bay gelding were. "Tell them to stay outside. These horses are way to stressed for anyone else to come in."

Georgie nodded and went outside. Amy slowly led the mare outside. When Scott saw her he looked disgusted.

"The things people do. How many more are in there?"

Amy handed caleb the rope. Her voice shook as she spoke. "2 but only one is still alive."

Scott nodded and started looking at the mare. Amy looked at Jack.

"Grandpa the other gelding's stall door won't open."

He walked into the barn with Amy and Tim. They all looked at the dead horse sickened. After a few minutes of tugging at the boards the gelding was free. Tim quickly roped him and started leading him out. Amy noticed he walked funny.

"Dad I think he has bad arthritis."

Tim looked at the horse's teeth and frowned. "This guy is old."

He led the gelding out of the barn and handed him off to Ty. Amy knelt down next to the dead horse. "Grandpa we can't leave him."

Jack agreed. He and tim drapped him out of the barn. The others really looked sickened. When they were all outside Amy helped load the horses into the trailer. She decided to check inside the house just to make sure no one was there. She knocked on the door and it fell over making Amy jump. She took her flashlight and looked inside. The house was falling apart. Amy walked into the first room and then heard something growl. Amy turned and saw a longhaired collie dog. Amy looked and saw that she was also pregnant. Amy knelt down and held her hand out.

"Hi Momma. Are you hungry?"

The dog looked at her and then walked to her. Amy saw she was thin and had sores on her paws.

"Oh this is no place for you to be."

She stood and gently grabbed a handful of the dogs hair. She steered her outside and Jack turned.

"Oh no Amy. I draw the line."

"Grandpa we can't just leave her here."

Jack looked at the collie then nodded. "Alright but don't think we're keeping puppies."

Amy smiled slightly. Ty walked over and helped her lift the collie into Bristol's truck. Amy looked at him and saw that he didn't look angry. He surprised her and pulled her in to a hug. She breathed in his scent and nuzzled her face into his neck. He kissed her forehead and then released her. He did grab her hand and didn't let go until they went to leave. Amy and Georgie rode with Bristol. georgie petted the dog and Bristol looked at Amy.

"You know I don't know anyone else who would take these horses. It's amazing what you guys do."

Amy smiled. "It is how my Mom wanted Heartland to work. She always wanted to help the horses that had no one else."

"Your Mom sounds like she was pretty amazing."

Amy felt a wave of sadness and watched the road. "She was."

When they got back to the ranch they unloaded the horses and Amy helped get them situated. Jack carried the collie out of the truck and looked at Ty.

"There is a big cardboard box in the Kuwanzit Hut. Can you get it and put it in the living room?"

Ty nodded. Amy walked the dog into the house and introduced her to Remy. They got along fine. When ty brought the box in he also carried in some old blankets. He set the box in the corner and set the blanket's inside. The momma dog quickly got into the box and laid down. Amy got her some food and water which she ate gratefully. Ty petted her for a few minutes. Bristol walked in and hugged Amy goodbye.

"I'll come back tommorow and help with the horses. Call if you need anything."

Amy nodded and watched her drive away. When the others walked in Jack looked at the clock and the storm that had strated. the snow was coming down quickly and sticking. He then sat down in the arm chair.

"It's a good thing we got those horses when we did. I don't think they would have survived this."

Amy nodded. Ty stood and Jack flagged him.

"ty I would stick around tonight. It is coming down pretty quick. caleb is staying in here too. So is Tim."

Georgie looked at Tim. "I'll sleep in katie's room so you can take my bed."

Tim thanked her. Amy looked at Ty.

"You can sleep in my room if you want."

He nodded and they walked into Amy's bedroom. When Ty shut the door Amy started pulling off her clothes so she could put on her pajamas. Suddenly Ty came up behind her and kissed her neck and shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and ran his hands over her bare stomach. Amy turned and kissed his lips. Her hands found there way under his shirt. He broke the kiss long enough to pull the shirt over his head. His lips once again found Amy's. He picked her up and laid her on the bed. He hovered over her as he sucked on the sesitive spot on her neck. He reached up and locked her door. She moved her hands down his muscular stomach and unbuttoned his jeans and unbuckled his belt. He kicked his jeans off and kissed her chest and stomach. When he reached her tiny lace panties, he didn't hesitate to pull them off. He quickly slid his boxers off as well then kissed her lips before thrusting into her. She ran her hands down his back while he kissed her neck. He quickened his pace and Amy buried her head into his neck to stop herself from crying out and alerting her family. When Ty felt both of there releases he slowly pulled out then collapsed next to her. He pulled the covers over them and kissed her laid her head on his shoulder and rested her hand on his chest before she drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Amy woke up the next morning she was still in Ty's arms. He was fast asleep. She smiled and softly kissed his temple. She slid out of his arms and got dressed quietly. She then snuck into the living room. The momma dog was awake. Amy fed her and petted her for a few minutes before going outside. They easily had a foot of snow. She refilled all of the horses hay nets and gave them their feed. For the bay gelding she mixed chamomile leaves, apple cider and some fenugreek to help him with his arthritis. When she finished she went back inside and found Jack, Lou and Tim in the kitchen. Jack set down his coffee mug when he saw her.

"I'll help you with the morning feed."

She kicked off her boots and pulled off her jacket. "I did it. Plus I refilled the hay nets."

Jack nodded. Amy walked into her room and saw Ty was getting dressed. He turned when she walked in.

"Hey. How much snow do we have?"

"About a foot."

He nodded. Amy sat on the edge of the bed and watched him. When he was fully dressed he looked at her. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to hers. When they broke apart she spoke quietly.

"Are you still mad?"

He sighed and sat down next to her. "Not at you. But promise me something."

She looked at him and he grabbed her hand.

"No matter how bad something is, we always need to be open and honest with eachother. I was more upset that you didn't just tell me what happened right away."

She nodded and stared at their hands. "I was just upset. I swear I didn't do anything to lead him on but it all just happened so fast."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "We will move past this. Together."

She pulled away long enough to look him in the eye. "I love you and I want to marry you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

He kissed her again and then an idea came to Amy. "I want to set a wedding date."

Ty pulled up a calender on his cell phone. "Well it's October now. When do you want to get married?"

Amy glanced at the phone and smiled. "How's next week."

"Next week?"

She stradled his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. "If I had it my way we would go to city hall tonight but i'm afraid of what Lou would do to us."

He smiled. "Why so soon? Don't you want an actual wedding?"

She kissed his stuble lined jaw before kissing his lips. "We've waited 2 years. It's time we make it offical."

He nodded. "Ok. Next week it is."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy went over to Bristol's the next day and filled her in on everything during her cooking lesson. Bristol looked at her shocked.

"You want to get married next week?"

"Yup."

Bristol smiled. "Well then we should go dress shoping tomorrow."

"I have a white dress."

"Amy you have to have a wedding dress."

Amy frowned and then nodded. "Ok a simple wedding dress."

Bristol clapped her hands together and then showed Amy a photo.

"What is this?"

"It's a small farm close to the ranch. I just bought it. It's only big enough for a few horses and the house isn't really that big but it is my own place."

"Congratulations."

Bristol poured them both a glass of wine and they toasted to the future. When they sat down for dinner Amy smiled.

"Missing Cayden yet?"

"Are you kidding? I miss him like crazy. It is way to quiet around here."

They laughed and finished eating. When Amy got home she found Lou in the kitchen.

"hey how did your lesson go?"

"Well I know how to cook now."

Lou smiled and handed her mug of hot chocolate. "So you and Ty are sure you want to get married next Friday?"

Amy nodded and took a sip. "I'm going with bristol tommorow to pick out a simple dress. But I wanted to ask you something."

Lou nodded and Amy took another sip before speaking.

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

Lou smiled. "I thought you'd never ask."

They laughed and Amy smiled. "I really want this Lou. I want Ty and I to be a family."

"I'm glad. Ty sounded just as excited tonight at dinner."

"It's been a long time coming."

Lou nodded. "We had money on the day you came back from Europe."

Amy laughed. "Of course you guys did."

When Amy went to bed that night she was relaxed completly. But someone shook her awake unexpectantly.

"What's going on?"

Georgie looked at her. "I think Momma dog is having her puppies."

Amy pulled herself out of bed and followe Georgie into the living room. Momma was on her side in the box and appeared to be in a lot of pain.

"Georgie go grab a few old towels and call Ty."

Georgie nodded and did as she was told. Amy was now upset that Jack and Tim were at the fishing cabin. When Georgie returned she handed Amy the towels.

"Ty said he's on his way."

Amy nodded and looked at Momma. "Go wake up Lou."

Georgie disappeared and returned with a half asleep Lou.

"What are you doing?"

"She's having the puppies I may need help keeping her calm."

Lou nodded and knelt down with Amy. They had been there for maybe 4 minutes when the first puppy came out. Momma started cleaning it off. Ty came through the door and saw the puppy.

"Lou do you have one of theose nasal aspirators left over from Katie?"

Lou nodded and went into her room. She returned with what looked like to Amy a wide turkey bastor. Ty knelt down next to Amy and gently grabbed the puppy. He had Amy wipe it off with a towel while he suctioned out it's nose. The puppy started making noise and Ty smiled.

"This one's a boy."

He laid the puppy back into the box just as the second puppy emerged. Ty let momma clean it off and then he and Amy repeated what they did to the first puppy. Ty looked at it after it made noise and then spoke as he set it back down.

"Another boy."

They stayed with Momma for almost an hour. When the clock struck 2am Momma had 3 boys and 2 girls. Amy was holding the runt of the litter, a little girl. ty was trying to get it to make breath sounds but it still wouldn't. He wrapped her in a towel and started trying to make it move. When it finally did and made a few sounds Ty smiled.

"She's gonna make it. i would keep a close eye on her."

Amy set the puppy in the box and then she and Ty washed their hands. Ty ended up staying the night. He and amy slept on the couch so they could keep an eye on the puppies. When they woke up the next morning Ty became concerned again.

"She isn't feeding the runt."

Amy picked the puppy up and noticed how cold she was. "What do we do?"

Ty called Scott and he came over with a milk supplement. He showed Amy how to mix it and Then ty helped her set up a small dog crate in her bedroom. He put a soft blanket in there for the puppy then set her inside the crate.

"You'll have to feed her every 4 hours."

Amy nodded. "Maybe you could camp out her and help me."

He chuckled. "I learned my lesson with Merlin."

he watched her feed the puppy it's bottle and smiled.

"Ok so a puppy is easier then a horse."

She kissed him softly and then put the puppy back in her crate. She spent her day running between the little runt, the Momma dog and the horses. She didn't mind getting up for the puppy in a way she felt it was a good test. Before she went to Europe she was horrible with kids and had very little patience. Cayden made her change her mind about kids and actually liked having something that needed her. She was beginning to think about when she and Ty might start their own family.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days passed and soon it was Friday. Amy was excited to marry Ty. They had decided that she would move into his trailer with him until they could save up enough to buy their own place. Amy was nervous but excited to start this chapter. She woke up Friday morning and carried the runt puppy which she named Lucy out to the living room. The puppies could open there eyes and could move a little but not very far yet. Scott came and looked at them. He said in 5 more weeks he would vaccinate them and then spay or neuter them. Amy set Lucy in the box with momma and the rest of the puppies. She walked out to the barn and heard the office phone ringing. She answered it quickly.

"Heartland Ranch this is Amy speaking."

"You blocked me from your phone?"

Amy recognized the voice and sighed. "Ahamed I told you not to contact me."

"Well might I remind you that you are still under contract."

"I think you might want to read the fine print on the contract. You broke it when you were no longer acting professionally."

He was silent for a minute. "Well we can see if our lawyers agree to that. You should expect to hear from mine."

"How about we make a deal and I don't sue you for sexual harrasment which is 10 times worse then you and Ty's equal assults."

"Might I remind you that your fiance threw the first punch."

"Yes but he was prevoked. If you read that law that means you are to blame."

"I guess we will see."

Amy hung up the phone and groaned. She knew if Ahamed pressed charges they would not only loose the ranch but they would loose everything. Amy saw Ty and Tim walking towards the house and she ran out to them.

"Ty!"

He turned and smiled at her. "Hey don't you know that it's bad luck to see each other before the wedding?"

Amy smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. Ty looked concerned.

"What's wrong?"

"Ahamed just called. He is threatening to sue me for breaching the contract."

He frowned and glanced at Tim. "Can he do that?"

Tim thought for a minute. "Hang on. Amy did you sign a protection clause?"

Amy nodded. "the one that talked about sexual misconduct."

Tim smiled. "Well then Ahamed is screwed. Lawyers are required by law to put that in every contract to protect female employees. Ahamed made unwanted advancements on Amy and so he breached the contract the minute he kissed her."

Ty grabbed her hand. "see you have nothing to worry about."

"But he has amazing lawyers. They can spin it any way they want."

Ty hugged her tight. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

She nodded and kissed him softly. They went throughout the rest of their day getting ready for the wedding and for Amy to move. Even though the trailer is only 10 minutes away she is still not going to live right by the stable. She packed a few of her things and Ty took them to his trailer for her. Amy was most upset about leaving Lucy. Amy couldn't take her to far from her mother. Jack offered to do the night feedings as long as Amy kept doing the day feedings. By the time it was 4 o'clock Lou grabbed Amy from the barn.

"Ok the officiant will be here at 6. You'll have a brief ceremony and then a quiet family dinner. All good?"

Amy nodded and went inside to shower. She blowdried her hair then curled it. She went into her bedroom and put on a simple white beaded tank dress. She pulled on her white satin peep toe pumps with it. She did her makeup and put on her mom's pearl earrings. She jumped a little when the door opened. Lou walked in and smiled.

"You look beautiful."

Amy smiled. "it's not fancy."

Lou sat down on her bed. "But you still look beautiful." She looked at the whole appearence. "So you have something old and something new."

She handed Amy a jewelry box. Amy opened it and found Lou's locket that their mother gave her for her 18th birthday. Lou grinned.

"I want it back so that's your something borrowed." She then handed Amy a small hair barette. It was a simple row of sapphires. "That was Grandma Linddie's and Grandpa wants you to have it. Plus it's blue."

Amy smiled and braided her bangs and secured them with the barette. Lou stood and hugged her.

"I am so happy for you. Ty is a great guy."

Amy took a few deep breaths before handing Lou a wooden box with a horse carved into it. Lou took it and recognized the box.

"Mom's wishing box."

Amy nodded and Lou opened it. Inside were a few pictures and jewelry. But Lou pulled a vhs tape out of the box. She read the label.

"Happy Birthday Daddy Love Marion?"

Amy sat down next to her. "I found the box hidden in the back of the Kuwanzit hut. I haven't watched it."

Lou walked over to Amy's Tv and slid the tape in. Amy pressed play and together they watched. When an image appeared it was of their mother. It looked like it was recorded a few days before her death. When Amy and Lou heard her voice they grabbed eachothers hands.

"Hey there Daddy. You had to be stubborn as always and not tell me what you wanted so I made this for you. I love you."

After that were a few videos of Jack with Marion when she was growing up. Then a short clip of she and Tim's wedding. Then there were various videos of Jack with the girls. Amy's favorite memory came on the screen. It was a couple days before Tim's accident. Tim picked a 5 year old Amy up and set her on Pegasus. He let her ride him around a laughing marion. Lou laughed a little at the memory. Suddenly the image changed to a 4 year old Amy and 10 year old Lou. The girls were standing in the living room in front of the fireplace. Marion's voice came through.

"Ok girls who are your heros?"

Little Lou smiled. "I have 2 heros and they are my Grandpa Jack and my Daddy. I love you both."

Little Amy smiled. "My heros are Mommy and Grandpa."

Marion laughed. "Why am I your hero Dreamer?"

Little Amy held up a stuffed horse. "Cause you help all the hurt horsies."

Marion laughed again. "What do you want to be when you get bigger Amy?"

Little Lou picked up little Amy. "I wanna be you Mommy or a ballerina."

Little Lou tickled Amy. "I pitty the boy you marry Sissy."

Marion laughed. "Ok girls can you tell Grandpa and Daddy that you love them?"

Little Amy ran up to the camera and kissed it. "I love you Daddy. I love you Grandpa."

Then an older Marion came back onto the screen.

"Happy Birthday Daddy Love Me, Angel Lou, and Dreamer Amy."

Amy and Lou were both crying by the end of the tape. Amy turned it off and wiped her eyes.

"i forgot she called me Dreamer when i was little."

Lou smiled. "Yeah because you had big plans. I always thought it was funny. You had all of these drawings of what you wanted to do to the ranch."

Amy smiled and pulled the tape out. "I think it's time Grandpa sees it."

Lou nodded and glanced at the clock. "Well you're getting married in 10 minutes."

Amy smiled and handed Lou Ty's wedding band to hold. They walked into the living room and were both still wiping their eyes. Amy saw Ty in a red dress shirt and black dress pants. He stood and put his black suit jacket on when he saw them and frowned when he saw their faces.

"What's wrong?"

Amy walked over and hugged him tight. "Nothing."

He kissed her head then released her and looked at Lou. "So you two are just crying to cry?"

Lou smiled. "No i'm crying because i'm giving you Dreamer."

Ty looked even more confused and Tim smiled.

"I forgot that we called her that."

Georgie looked at him. "you called Amy Dreamer?"

He nodded. "marion came up with it and Jack and I followed her lead. We called Lou Angel."

Georgie still looked confused. "Ok you guys are offically weird."

Lou smoothed Georgie's hair. "I was Angel because I was a surprise but I showed my mom who she truely was. Then Amy was Dreamer because she knew from the time she could talk that she was going to rescue horses. Or be a ballerina."

Amy smiled and leaned into ty. When Jack walked in he smiled.

"Alright the officiant is here and well all of us are here."

The officiant walked in and Ty and Amy stood in front of the fireplace. Lou stood behind Amy while Caleb sood behind Ty. Jack, Lisa, Georgie, Katie, Peter, and Tim all sat on the living room furniture. The officiant started right away.

"Alright so we are all gathered here to unite Amy and Ty in Holy Matrimony. If anyone objects to this union let them speak now."

When no one spoke he continued.

"Ty do you take Amy to be your wife?"

Ty smiled. "I do."

"Do you Amy take Ty to be your husband?"

"I do."

"May I have the rings?"

Lou and Caleb handed him the matching silver bands. He handed Ty Amy's ring.

"Ty place this ring on Amy's hand and by doing so you promise to love, honor and protect her for the rest of your life."

Ty slid the ring onto Amy's hand and made sure it was next to her engagment ring. The officiant then handed Amy Ty's ring.

"Amy place this ring on Ty's hand and by doing so you promise to love and honor him for the rest of life."

Amy slid the ring onto Ty's hand. They grinned at eachother when they were finished. The officiant smiled.

"By the power vested in me by the Alberta providence I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride."

Ty wrapped his arms around Amy and softly pressed his lips to hers. Everyone clapped and Ty and Amy shook the officiants hand. He handed Ty their marriage lisence and then left. Everyone sat down for dinner and celebrated. When they finished dinner and Georgie and Katie went to bed Amy was about to leave with ty when Lou ran out and handed her the box. Amy took it and smiled. When Jack and Tim saw the box they looked shocked. Jack spoke first.

"Lou where did you find that?"

Amy turned and smiled. "I found it in the Kuwanzit hut a few weeks after Mom died." She handed Jack the tape. "Watch it."

Jack saw the writing and nodded. Amy hugged him and then followed Ty out to his truck. He didn't speak until they were halfway to the trailer.

"What is on that tape?"

Amy smiled and stared at the road in front of her. "It was suppose to be for his birthday. My mom made it a few days before she died."

Ty reached out an grabbed her hand. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah."

He parked the truck and they slid out Amy walked in behind Ty and set the box on his table, their table. Ty smiled as she set her jewlery on the table. He then pulled her to him and kissed her. They broke apart a only long enough for Amy and him to kick their shoes off. Amy sat on the edge of the bed and pulled his lips back to hers. Her hands started unbuttoning his shirt. He found her zipper and pulled it down. Amy pulled the dress off and tossed it aside. Ty laid her back and started kissing her neck and her exposed chest. Amy ran her hands over his muscular stomach. He pulled away long enough to pull his shirt off. She undid his belt and the button on his pants. He quickly kicked them off along with his boxers. Amy adjust herself so her head was on his pillows. He quickly pulled her panties down and kissed her deeply. He then pulled the covers around them just before thrusting into her. Amy let her head fall back when he kissed her neck and thrusted completly in. As he quickened his pace Amy placed her hands on his back and pulled him closer. When he felt both of their releases he kissed her collarbone then pulled out. He rolled to the side and pulled Amy closer. She nuzzled her head into his neck and kissed his jaw. He pulled the blankets and tucked them around her before they both fell asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few days after Ty and Amy got married Amy was working in the baron with the pregnant mare she rescued. The foal was due at anytime. She had just checked on her when a man knocked on the barn door. Amy approached smiling.

"Hi. Can I help you?"

"Amy Fleming?"

Amy smiled. "Amy Borden now. How can I help you?"

The man handed her an envelope. "You've been served."

Amy frowned and watched the man get into his car and then drive away. Amy opened the envelope and saw that Ahamed was sueing her for but theft by deception and assault. She was reading through what he claimed and jumped when she heard a car door shut. She saw Caleb, Ty, Bristol, Jack, Tim, and Lou standing by the porch. Amy marched over to them and Bristol noticed her face.

"Whoa. What happened to you?"

Amy held up the envelope. "Did anyone else get a notice?"

They all shook their heads. Amy sighed.

"Ahamed is sueing me for theft and assault."

Ty took the envelope from her and read them. When he was done he looked at her.

"He's claiming that you stole Gypsy?"

She nodded. "And that I punched him."

Jack looked confused. "But Ty hit him. Why not sue Ty?"

"I don't know. But I have Gypsy's ownership papers and several e-mails where he says Gypsy is a gift."

Bristol looked at her. "Do you guys have a safe?"

Amy nodded and Bristol looked at her serious.

"Go print them out and grab the ownership papers. Make sure it's all in one place and keep it locked."

Amy went into the office with Ty at her heels. She printed out the e-mails with her time and date stamp then grabbed Gypsy's file out of the cabinet. She took all of it into the house and locked them in he safe in Jack's bedroom. When she shut the safe she looked at Ty.

"What is he trying to do?"

Ty frowned. "He's giving you a bad reputation. Lawsuits are public record."

Amy wrapped her arms around him and buried her head in his chest. He rubbed her back soothingly.

"Don't worry. We'll get through this. Together."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Over the next couple of weeks Amy blocked the lawsuit out of her mind. She had found a great owner for the horses she rescued and was now trying to work on some rodeo horses. She also was trying to find homes for the Momma dog and her puppies. Amy walked into Jack's house and found the puppies running around the living room with Katie.

"Katie, did you let the puppies out?"

Katie nodded. "They wanna play."

Amy smiled and picked Lucy up. The puppy licked her face. Amy looked at the other puppies. Katie had named the rest Devon, Kevin, Evan, and Heaven. Amy had laughed at her for doing it but she had to admit their names were cute. Amy carried Lucy outside on the porch with her and set her down in the yard. She had to admit it would be hard to let Lucy go. She then saw Ty pull in and waved to him. When he stepped into the yard Lucy ran to him and tried to chew on his boots. He picked her up and carried her back over to Amy.

"Hey. What are you up to?"

Amy took Lucy and pet her while she spoke. "I just got done with the 2 ropeing horses. You're back early."

He sat down next to her. "One of my classes was cancelled so until I have to go to work I figured I could spend some time with my wife."

She smiled and kissed him. "Well I wouldn't go inside yet."

"Why?"

"Katie let the puppies out. She is going to have a tough time letting them go."

Ty smiled and petted Lucy with her. "She is? I think you are."

"Oh I will not with the others." She held Lucy up slightly. "I promise you I will cry over Lucy."

He looked at Lucy and then looked at Amy. "Well what if we keep her?"

"What?"

"Well Lobo is gone and you are way to attached to her. She can work along side of you and she is a great security system."

She giggled and looked at Lucy. "What do you think Lucy? Do you want to live with me and Ty?"

Lucy barked a little making Ty and Amy laugh. Ty smiled. "I think that is a yes."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next week Amy felt like her luck had changed when Nick Hartwell called about one of his polo ponies. He paid Amy top dollar to fix him and Amy did in 3 days. She and Ty were able to buy her a truck of her own so that she and Ty didn't have to share his. But Amy got an unexpected phone call on Thursday night right before dinner. When her cell phone rang she had just stepped onto the porch.

"hello?"

"Hi Amy this is Sean from Hillhurst."

Amy's guard went up. "I remeber. Why are you calling me?"

"Well I wouldn't be if I had any other choice. I was told to work with Zeus and I am having major issues. I know you and Ahamed are having issues but I wanted to know if you could just look at Zeus. Ahamed has no say when I co-own him."

Amy stepped into the kitchen and sighed. "Sean I just don't know. Ahamed is already sueing me."

"But like I said I am co-owner and Ahamed isn't even here. If you come after hours with just me here no one has to know and I will of course pay you top dollar."

Amy walked into the living room and everyone noticed the look on her face. Amy thought for a moment before answering. "What kind of issues is he having?"

"He won't let anyone ride him. He blows up everytime. If I can't fix him, Ahamed and I will have to sell him."

Amy sat down next to Ty and made her decision. "Alright i'll do it as long as Ahamed never finds out."

"Even if he does he has no say in the matter. Thank you so much Amy. I'll see you tonight around 8?"

"8 o'clock is fine. I'll see you in a few hours."

She hung up and groaned.

"Sometimes being a horse whisperer sucks."

Lou laughed. "What was all that about?"

Amy accepted a roll from Ty as she explained. "Remeber the horse Zeus?"

Georgie smiled. "The one that kicked you in the head?"

"Yeah. He is co-owned by a guy name Sean. He is an amazing trainer from Europe. Well Sean says no one can get close enough to Zeus to ride him. He blows up everytime. He wants me to come take a look. He says Ahamed is in Europe and he really doesn't have a say in who works with Zeus because he is half Sean's. But to be on the safe side I am going to Hillhurst when it is technically closed."

Ty looked at her. "Are you sure about this?"

"Well I know Zeus and I can get through to him. I really don't have a choice I couldn't live with myself if they sold him or worse."

He nodded and they dropped the subject. At 7:30 Amy left to go to Hillhurst. When she drove up to the guard station she was nervous. The old man looked at Amy and smiled.

"Don't worry, Sean payed me to stay quiet. Go on through."

Amy smiled and drove up to the barn. Sean was standing at the door.

"Hey Sean!"

He smiled and shook her hand. "Hey Amy. Thank you so much for doing this. you were a last resort but I can't let Zeus be sold."

Amy nodded and went to Zeus's stall. "Hey Zeus. How are you boy?"

Zeus came up to her and nuzzled his head against her hand. Sean looked shocked.

"He hasn't acted like this in weeks."

Amy smiled and pulled Zeus from his stall. Zeus was the perfect horse when Amy was handling him but as soon as Sean got close Zeus blew up. Amy frowned.

"I think he misses me. Horses get attached to people they know have always been kind to them. I think he realizes something is wrong."

Sean sighed. "That was what I was afraid of. Can you work with him?"

"There is really nothing I can do. Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Unless I can make him see you as a main person. He needs to associate you with all good things."

Sean nodded. "So how do we do that?"

"It takes a about a week to build that trust. So if you don't mind meeting here tommorow at the same time, I think we can do it."

Sean nodded. "Thank you so much." He pulled out an envelope and handed it to her. "Here, for all your troubles."

Amy's eyes almost bugged out. He had wrote her a check for $50,000.00. "Sean I can't accept this."

"Yes you can. I will pay you $80,000 when the job is done. I know this must be difficult for you and after what happened with Ahamed i feel like I owe you."

Amy felt a tear in her eye. She hugged Sean. "Thank you."

Sean smiled and released her. "By the way congratulations." He gestured to her rings. "I'm glad you are happy."

Amy grinned and walked back to her truck. When she arrived back to the trailer she saw that the lights were on so Ty was still up. She walked inside and found him studying at the table.

"Hey."

He smiled. "hey. How did it go?"

Amy handed him the check and kicked her boots off. Ty looked at the check shocked.

"All this for working behind Ahamed's back?"

Amy pulled off her clothes and pulled on her pajamas as she spoke. "No. He is paying me $130,000.00 to do this behind Ahamed's back."

He shook his head. "Wow. So how bad is Zeus?"

"Not to bad. He is having trust issues. He isn't use to Sean and Ahamed being the people to work with him so I need him to see Sean as his safety net."

Ty nodded. "You're going to get him to join up?"

She nodded and laid down on the bed. "He want's me to start again tommorow night."

He stood up and walked over to her. He pulled off his shirt and jeans and turned off the lights before laying down next to her. She pulled the blankets around herself and then laid her head on his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4

Amy had been working with Zeus for a few days and he was making real progress. She was working with him on Sunday night and she was pleased with he and Sean. She watched as Sean got him to join up within 10 minutes. Then he tacked him up and started to ride him. After about 20 minutes he took him over a jumping course. Zeus responded nicely. He was now willingly following Sean's lead which was exactly what Amy wanted to see.

"Great work Sean. He looks really comfortable with you. He has come a long way."

He smiled and led Zeus over to her. "Amy I can not thank you enough for your help. He is doing incredible. I honestly thought I was going to have to sell him."

She smiled. "Hey you did all that hard work. I just figured out how to help him."

He smiled. He hopped off of Zeus and handed her an envelope and then checked the time on his cell phone. "Well I think your husband and my wife will be happy we are done at a decent hour. Especially since it is my son's birthday."

Amy smiled. "Go on. Get out of here. I'll put Zeus away."

"Are you sure. I'm sure you want to get home just as much as I do."

"No i'm fine. Ty's working late tonight anyways. It might actually be nice to get home the same time he does for once."

Sean nodded. "Well thank you. If you need anything please don't hesitate to call me."

She nodded and waved as he got in his car and drove away. Amy led Zeus back into the barn. She pulled out her cell and saw that it was 9:30. She decided to leave a voicemail for Ty. His phone rang 4 times then his voicemail came on and Amy smiled.

"Hey Babe. I just finished with Zeus and Sean so I should be home before you get back. I love you."

She put her phone back in her pocket and put Zeus in his stall. She fed him a mint and patted him.

"You did so good today Zeus. Are you going to be a good boy for Sean?"

Zeus whinnied and Amy smiled. She had just shut the stall door when she heard a noise. She turned and faced the door.

"Hello?"

She figured it was the wind and went to walk out until she felt a sharp blow to the back of her head. She staggered and turned in time to see a hooded figure holding a shovel. She saw the shovel swing again. It contected to her stomach making her double over gasping fo air. Then the shovel hit her square in the face and she fell backwards. She must have blacked out for a moment. When she came to someone was kicking her. She felt a sharp pain in her ribs and she balled herself up. She tried to scream but nothing came out. She felt another blow to her head and passed out again. She came to again and she no longer felt anyone hurting her but she was in a lot of pain. She heard her cell phone ringing but she couldn't move. It kept ringing. Her mind wandered to Ty. He probably went home expecting to see her and instead he would find the trailer empty. The last thing she heard before she completly blacked out was Zeus kicking at his stall door.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy could hear. But she couldn't see. She heard the wind and felt herself moving. Then she felt herself shake. She then heard parametics talking to eachother. Amy wanted to talk, to tell them to call Ty. She heard a parametic say what her name was. Amy was slightly relieved they knew where she lived so they would call Ty and her family. She felt when she was lifted from the helicopter. She heard doctors talking about her stats and different medications. When she heard a mans coammanding voice she narrowed in on it.

"What's her name?"

Another man answered. "Amy Borden. We found her id in her pocket."

The other man spoke again. "Has anyone called her family?"

a woman spoke somewhere close to Amy's head. "We got ahold of her husband, he's on his way."

Amy felt relived Ty was coming. She suddenly felt releaved. She was in a lot of pain. That is all she could feel. Her head hurt, it was hard for her to breath, her stomach was hurting so much it was becoming unbearable, and her face hurt. She didn't know exactly how bad she was but if her pain level was any indication, she was bad. She felt the gurney stop moving and then she started feeling out of breath. She heard a woman ask for a tube and she felt something being put into her mouth and throat. Suddenly she could breath. Then she felt someone cutting her shirt off. She felt a cool breeze hit her skin and then someone putting stickers on her chest. Then she heard the voices she really wanted to hear. She heard Lou yell her name and then Ty's terrified voice.

"Yes she is my wife. What the hell happened?"

Amy wanted to call out to him, to even see his face. She then heard the same woman who asked for the tube speak to Ty.

"Mr. Borden we need to examine her to determine the extent of her injuries. Please wait here and we will be out to speak with you shortly. I promise she is in good hands."

Amy heard Ty's frustrated voice but he wasn't talking to the nurse. He must have been pretty close to her head. He must have been talking to someone in her family. "I don't know. I got her voice mail saying she would be home when I got there but when I got home she wasn't there. I tried calling her but she didn't answer. They called me an hour ago."

Amy felt the gurney move. She wanted to stay with Ty and her family. She was suddenly being lifted and set into a bed. It was lumpy and hurt her back. She felt her jeans being cut off and her shoes being removed. Someone also pulled her rings off. She wanted to open her eyes but the wouldn't budge. Then she felt someone squirt something cold onto her chest. Then she felt something hard gliding over the gel. The hard object was pulled away and then someone squirted more gel onto her stomach. She felt the hard object again and then a man speaking.

"Heat looks good but it looks like her liver has a laseration and her right kidney. Then the...oh crap."

Amy zeroed in and the commanding male voice was back. "What is it?"

"She's pregnant."

Amy felt confused. She couldn't be pregnant or...or could she? The hard object moved on her stomach again and the commanding man spoke.

"It looks like the fetus is between 4-5 weeks. I don't know how it's still alive after the beating she took. Alright let's move her to the MRI. Make sure to cover her stomach."

She felt herself being moved again. She heard her dad's voice and wanted to reach out and grab him. She wanted someone to just tell her she was going to be ok.

"Excuse me will someone please tell us what happened?"

Amy focused this time and tried to open her eyes. This time it worked. She looked and saw that Jack and Caleb were holding Ty back and Tim was standing next to a teary Lou. Amy tried to sit up but she felt severe pain when she lifted her head and slamed back onto the gurney. A male doctor around Tim's age looked at her.

"Amy, I am Dr. Shaw. Don't try to move. I need to ask you a few questions. Just blink once for yes and twice for no. Do you think you can do that?"

Amy blinked once and Dr. Shaw nodded.

"Excellent. Ok do you remeber what happened to you?"

Amy thought back and remebered a hodded man in the barn holding a shovel. She blinked once. Dr. Shaw nodded.

"Could you hear us when you were brought in?"

Amy blinked once.

"Ok that is really good. Now there are some officers here. Do you know who did this to you?"

Amy blinked twice and he nodded.

"It's ok that you don't know."

Amy wanted to know something so she traced it in his hand with her pointer finger and tried to ignore the shooting pain that shot through her shoulder. B-A-B-Y. Dr. Shaw looked at her confused until he processed it. Amy saw the light bulb go off in his head.

"Amy did you know?"

Amy blinked twice. He nodded.

"Don't worry you are going to be ok."

Amy traced in his hand one last time. T-Y. The doctor turned.

"Which one of you is Ty?"

Ty stepped forward and grabbed her hand. She blinked 3 times and he looked confused.

"She blinked 3 times?"

Dr. Shaw looked at her. "Were you trying to say I love you?"

Amy blinked once and Ty nodded. he kissed her forehead softly and whispered in her ear.

"I love you too. Just hang on ok? You're going to be ok."

Dr. shaw looked at her quickly. "Amy do you want me to tell him?"

Amy blinked once. Dr. Shaw looked at Ty.

"When we brought her in we did an ultrasound to check for internal bleeding and we discovered that Amy is pregnant. She didn't know."

Ty looked shocked for a minute and then looked worried. "Is the baby ok?"

"The heartbeat is strong, but we will monitor both of them closely. I need to get her an MRI right now. I will share the results and discuss treatment with you later."

Ty nodded and they started moving Amy but she refused to let go of his hand. Ty looked at her and saw that she looked terrified. Amy saw a tear fall from his eye.

"It's ok. Your in good hands. I'll be right out here."

She blinked once and let go of his hand. She closed her eyes in the MRI machine and must have fallen asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was suddenly standing in the barn at Heartland. Except it wasn't how it was now. She turned and saw Pegasus in his old stall and Spartan in his. Amy ran over to Pegasus.

"Pegasus! I miss you boy."

Pegasus nuzzled his head against hers and she kissed his nose. She went over to Spartan.

"Here's my boy. Where am I?"

Spartan whinnied and nipped at her hand lovingly. Amy turned and saw the sillouette of a woman in a fringed jacket. She walked towards Amy and Amy's heart skipped a beat.

"Mom?"

Marion Fleming smiled and walked up to her daughter. "There's my Dreamer."

Amy hugged her and held her tight. She breathed in her scent of hay, lavender oil and peppermint. When Amy pulled away she looked confused.

"Mom am I dead?"

Marion shook her head. "No Sweetie. You're going to be just fine in time."

Amy nodded and placed a hand on her own stomach. "I'm pregnant?"

Her mother leaned against Pegasus's stall door. "Yes. I am so excited for you and Ty."

"But...I don't know how to do this...we didn't plan it."

"Amy the best things in life are unplanned. I always told you that."

Amy smiled and saw her mom groan at the barn.

"I always told Daddy that we needed to extend this barn out the back and add half a dozen stalls and get a bigger tack room. But he is as stubborn as 3 horses."

Amy giggled and then felt sad. "I want to stay with you but..."

Marion smiled. "But you can't stay when Ty is there." She sat down on a pile of hay bales and motioned for Amy to sit next to her. She did and Marion grabbed her hand. "Amy you need to live your life. You have an amazing husband and you have created a beautiful life for yourself. Plus a beautiful baby. Besides if you're gone who is going to keep your daddy and Grandpa from killing eachother?"

Amy giggled and then hugged her again. "Mom I am so sorry. You're dead because of something I wanted you to do.

Marion kissed her cheek. "Amy I would have gone no matter what. It's who we are. We help those who can't help themselves. So don't you feel guilty.

Amy looked behind her saw a really bright light. "I love you Mom."

"I love you too Dreamer."

Amy stood and ran towards the light.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy opened her eyes and she was in a really bright hospital room. She was back in the lumpy bed covered with blankets. She saw a short little nurse standing at the foot of her bed. The woman smiled.

"Good morning. I'll go get the doctor."

Amy watched her walk out. She returned a few minutes later with Dr. Shaw. He looked at a machine and then walked over with what looked like a huge napkin.

"Ok Amy. I'm going to take the tube out of your throat ok?"

Amy blinked once and he nodded. She felt the uncomfortable tube sliding up and then coming out of her mouth. He wrapped it in the napkin and then the nurse held a pink cup and had Amy drink water using a straw. When Amy sat back she looked around a little. She had an iv in her left hand and a ton of wires and machines around her.

"Where is Ty?"

Dr. shaw sat on the edge of her bed. "Your family is still in the waiting room. We haven't spoken to them yet because I wnated you to help fill in the blanks. You have a mild concussion but you seemed to have a very good memory when we talked before. Do you remeber that?"

Amy nodded. "i blinked once for yes and twice for no."

"Very good."

Amy moved her hand to her stomach. "Is my baby ok?"

"Yes. The monitor on your stomach is recording it's heartbeat." He motioned to the monitor that was beeping. He pointed to the top number. "This is the baby's heartbeat and the one below it is yours. They are both good."

Amy nodded. "How bad am I?"

"As I said before you have a mild concussion, a dislocated shoulder, 3 broken ribs, and laseration on your liver and one of your kidneys. If the laserations start bleeding we will need to operate but right now they appear to just be bruised. You have cuts and bruises all over your body so you will look like a leopard for a couple of weeks. We didn't have to suture anything which is good. Your shoulder has been popped back into place but if it comes out again we will operate. You are extremly lucky. Do you remeber what you were hit with?"

She nodded. "A shovel and then I was kicked."

He nodded. "I'll go get your family."

Amy relaxed for a few minutes. Then she saw Georgie run into the room but she froze when she saw her.

"Woah!"

Amy turned and looked in the stainless steel bowl next to her. She had 2 black eyes and looked like a zombie. she looked back at Georgie.

"Are you going to hug me or what? I look like Frankenstein who is awesome."

Georgie laughed and came over and gently hugged her. "I asked Peter to bring me. Are you ok? You don't look so good."

Amy smiled slightly it hurt a little. "I'm ok. Apparently i'll look like a leopard for a little while."

Georgie grinned. Then Ty, Jack, Tim, and Lou walked in. They all looked shocked at her apearence and she looked at Dr. Shaw.

"Did I look like this earlier?"

He shook his head. "The bruises turned color a few hours ago."

Amy groaned. Ty came over and gently kissed her forehead. She placed her hand on his cheek and softly pressed her lips to his. He then looked her in the eye.

"How do you feel?"

"Like I got hit with a shovel."

Dr. Shaw chuckled. "Good one."

Jack sat in a chair at the end of her bed and squeezed her foot gently. Lou and Tim sat down in the chairs pushed against the wall. Georgie moved and sat on the end of her bed. Ty sat down in the chair right next to her. Dr. Shaw turned on the clear board across from Amy. It lit up and her put her scans on the board before he spoke.

"Ok so Amy had a dislocated shoulder which we popped back into place. Then she has 3 broken ribs that need to heal on their own. What I am most concerned about are the laserations oh her liver and one of her kidneys. right now they appear to be simply bruised but if they begin to bleed we will need to operate. She has a mild concussion which may cause her to be tired and have slightly blurry vision. She also has multiple cuts and bruises all over her body. So as i said before she will resemble a leopard for a couple of weeks. All things considered she is extremly lucky."

Ty gave a sigh of reief. He held her hand and then seemed to remeber something. "What about the baby?"

"The heartbeat is strong but we will monitor it closely. It's a miracle that it survived the attack."

Tim looked at him. "Did she say who attacked her?"

amy looked at him slightly offended. "Dad I can talk you know."

Ty and Jack chuckled and Tim looked at her. "Ok. Do you remeber?"

Amy thought back to the barn. "I think it was a man. I didn't hear anyone come into the barn. The back door was locked and I was right next to the other door."

Ty squeezed her hand. Jack squeezed her foot again. "Honey do you remeber anything at all?"

Amy hesitated before speaking. "I remeber something hitting the back of my head. I grabbed onto the stall door and turned and then I saw someone swing a shovel and hit me with it. I think I passed out for a few minutes cause I woke up when I felt him kicking me. Then I know I passed out cause the next thing I remeber is being brought into the hospital."

Ty was squeezing the hell out of her hand. Amy looked at him and saw he looked pissed. She squeezed his hand and he snapped out of it and stopped squeezing. Jack sighed.

"Hopefully they caught whoever it was on the security camera."

Dr. Shaw nodded. "I would like to keep Amy in the hospital for a few days. I'll be back to check on her in a couple hours."

Amy nodded and relaxed when he was gone. Georgie looked at her.

"So...was the hellicopter cool?"

Lou looked at her upaet. "Georgie don't ask her that!"

Amy laughed. "I don't remeber Georgie."

Georgie smiled. No one spoke for a little until Lou checked her phone. She sighed then walked to Amy's side.

"Will you hate me if I go home. Lisa walked in on Caleb making Katie tuna fish with barbeque sauce for breakfast."

Amy pulled a face. "Not at all go help Lisa."

Jack stood too. "I think we all should go home and get some sleep now that we know you're ok. We'll come back in a little while."

Amy nodded and noticed Ty made no move to leave. "Babe go ahead. i'm fine."

He shook his head. "I am not leaving you here alone. As long as you are here so am I."

She smiled and let it go. When her family was out of the room Ty set his hand on Ay's stomach and smiled slightly.

"Hell of a way to find out you're pregnant."

She giggled and nodded. "I didn't even realize I missed my period."

He chuckled. "Well i'm glad it's ok."

"Me too. Even if we really didn't plan it."

"Heck we weren't even trying."

She smiled and placed her hand over his. "Well the best things in life are unplanned."

He looked at her amused. "Ok Yoda."

"It's something my mom use to say."

He nodded. Amy fell asleep a little while later and was woken up when she heard someone else walk in. She opened her eyes and saw Bristol walking in carrying a bouquet of flowers. She set them down on a table by the door and smiled.

"Hey. Caleb called and told me what happened."

She gently hugged Amy and then Ty.

"How are you?"

"I'll live."

She smiled. "Well that nurse out there gave me 5 minutes so i'll see you when you get home."

"Ok. Thanks for the flowers."

"Your welcome and congratulations. Caleb told me about the baby too."

Amy chuckled. "Of course he did. Thanks."

Bristol grinned and looked at Ty. "If you need anything don't hesitate to call."

"Thank you Bristol."

She left and Amy looked at Ty.

"I thought I told Caleb not to date her?"

Ty smiled. "Since when does Caleb ever listen."

She shook her head and then felt some pain. She tried to move a little and felt uncomfortable whenever she moved. She felt stiff. "Ugh! This is gonna suck."

Ty looked worried. "What's wrong?"

"Everytime I move something hurts."

He sighed. "It will get better."

She finally got somewhat comfortable and grabbed his hand again. "Go ahead."

"What?"

"Tell me what you're thinking. I can tell when you are upset."

He sighed and looked at her. "Where was Sean? Why did he leave you alone?"

"We finished with Zeus early and I knew it was his son's birthday and since you were working late I voulenteered to put Zeus back in his stall and lock up. I watched him drive away and then I called you as I was putting Zeus away."

Ty nodded. "He still shouldn't have left you there alone. Maybe this wouldn't have happened if he had stayed."

She knew she wasn't going to win that fight so she kept her mouth shut. She looked back up at him a few minutes later. He looked calmer. She looked at their hands as she spoke quietly.

"I saw my mom."

Ty looked at her confused. "You what?"

"I saw my mom. Or more I had a dream about her. It kinda freaked me out."

He kissed her hand. "I bet it did."

She looked at him and smiled. "You should be flattered. I chose you over her."

He chuckled and smiled. "Well i'm glad. I don't know what I would do without you."

Amy kissed him softly and he looked at her and noticed how tired she looked.

"go back to sleep. I'll still be here."

She kept fighting her eyelids but she eventually gave into sleep. Ty kept his promise and never left her side.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. Chapter 5

Amy woke up in the hospital Thursday morning feeling restless. When her nurse Linda walked in Amy smiled.

"So any chance that I get to go home today?"

Linda smiled and handed her a cup of her medication. "It all depends on your stats and the results of your MRI last night."

Amy sighed and swallowed her pills. She then took a sip of water and then turned on the TV. That was all she was allowed to do. After an hour Dr. Shaw walked in.

"Good morning Amy. How do you feel?"

"Frustrated, bored, and stiff."

He chuckled and started checking the machines. "Well your vitals look good." He pulled something up on his tablet and he nodded. "Your MRI is good so..."

She sat up a little straighter. "I can go home today?"

He smiled. "I don't see why not. I called your family doctor and he wants to see you next Friday at 9am. He will be the one to clear you, so until then you will have to remain on bedrest but you get to do it in your own bed. Call your husband and I will come back with your discharge papers soon."

Amy smiled and grabbed her cellphone when Dr. Shaw left. She quickly dialed Ty's number and was grateful he answered on the second ring.

"Hey Babe I was just leaving the trailer I should be there in about 20 minutes."

"Ty, I get to go home!"

"What? He cleared you?"

"Well no Dr. Kline has to clear me next Friday but I can finish my bedrest at home."

"That's great. I'll call Lou and tell her."

"Please hurry here I can not have another meal that includes jello."

He laughed. "Ok I'm coming."

She hung up the phone and Linda walked in. She helped Amy pack her things and Amy changed into a grey zip hoodie, a light pink long sleeve tee, grey sweatpants and her light pink UGG boots. She sat back down on the bed wincing slightly. Linda looked at all of the flowers people sent.

"What would you like to do with all the flowers?"

"I'll take the cards but set the flowers in the waiting room or something."

Linda nodded and started carrying the flowers out of the room. Amy had finished packing her bag when Linda came in with an envelope.

"This was delivered to the front desk for you."

Amy took it and watched Linda walk out of the room. She opened the envelope and pulled out a note, a check and a thick packet of papers. She read the note first.

_Amy,_

_I am so sorry- Ahamed_

Amy looked at the check and almost passed out. He had wrote her a check from Hillhurst stables for $500,000.00. He also included and offical statement from his lawyer dropping the lawsuit. Amy was still in shock and jumped when she heard a knock on the door. Ty smiled.

"Hey. Are you ready to go?"

She nodded. "I just need Dr. Shaw to bring my discharge papers."

He sat down in the chair next to her bed. She handed him the envelope. He looked at it and looked just as shocked as Amy.

"Why did he send you this?"

She shrugged. "Maybe he feels bad that I was attacked in his stable."

Ty's eyes widened. "Or he was the one who attacked you."

"No it couldn't have been him. He is in Europe and the guy who was in the stable with me was way to tall to Ahamed."

He sighed. "Ok but it is still a little suspicious."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. "You can tear up the check if you want."

"Are you kidding? I've never met someone I hate enough that I can't take their money."

She laughed. "You are spending way too much time with my dad."

He laughed with her but they both stoped when Dr. Shaw walked in. He had a clip board and a perscription bag in his hands.

"Ok Amy here are your medications. It is important for you to keep taking them until Dr. Kline clears you." He handed her the perscription bag. "And here is the times you take them as well as a list of things you are not allowed to do until you are cleared."

Amy took the list and looked at it.

-no stairs

-no horseback riding

-no driving

-no sexual activity

-no running

-only on feet for 30 minutes everyday

Amy groaned and handed the list to Ty. He read it carefully then looked at Dr. Shaw.

"Don't worry, i'll make sure she follows the list."

Dr. Shaw nodded. "Good. Just sign at the bottom and you are free to go home."

Amy signed the bottom of the form and smiled. "Yes! I am free."

Dr. Shaw laughed. "Well I hope I never have to see you in this ward again. Take care."

He left the room and Ty grabbed Amy's duffle and helped her into a wheelchair. She was releaved to get into Ty's truck and be on her way home.

"Well if I have to be on bedrest i'm glad I can be in our bed."

He smiled. "That's the spirit. I thought you would put up more of a fight."

She grabbed his hand. "I knew I wouldn't win that fight."

He rubbed his thumb over her hand and pulled up to the trailer a few minutes later. Amy wanted to just jump out of the truck and run inside but she decided to behave and let Ty help her. She had to admit she was really sore. As soon as they got inside Ty had her lay down in bed. He started putting her stuff away for her and then he sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Are you hungry yet?"

She shook her head. "I'm ok."

He nodded and laid down next to her. He placed his hand lightly on her hip so that he didn't hurt her. She grabbed his hand and wrapped his arm around her torso. he smiled and kissed her cheek. She smiled when he moved his hand to her stomach. She fell asleep shortly after that. When she woke up it was only because Ty's phone timer went off. He must have fallen asleep too because she felt him jerk awake. He looked at his phone and then he stood up and walked over to the sink.

"It's time for your medication."

She nodded. He shook her pills into his hand and brought them over to her along with a glass of water. She took her pills then took a few sips of water. He took the glass when she was done and placed it in the sink as he spoke.

"So do you want to go the the house for dinner or stay here?"

She thought for a moment. She was tired and her whole body hurt. "Can we just stay here?"

He nodded. "I'll grill some burgers."

He went outside and started cooking a few minutes later. When he brought the food in Amy stood and walked over to the table. He frowned at her.

"Babe maybe you should just stay in bed."

She shook her head. "I need to start sitting up more."

He gave her a look but didn't argue. They ate and chatted about Ty's work at the wildlife preserve. Then Ty changed the subject.

"So I guess we need to start looking for a house."

Amy looked at him confused. "Why?"

He smiled and looked around. "Umm where would you like to put a baby?"

She smiled. "Yeah I guess we do. But can we really afford it right now?"

"If we use the money Ahamed gave you. That is plenty for a decent house and we would still have a nice safety net."

She nodded. "I can start looking tommorow. I'll have nothing better to do."

He chuckled. "Have you ever heard of relaxing?"

"No."

He took their dishes and set them into the sink. He then walked over and helped her up and then helped her get settled into bed. He did the dishes and then studied for a little. Around 10 o'clock he turned off the lights and climbed into bed next to her. She turned onto her side wincing slightly. Ty looked at her.

"Are you ok? Maybe you should stay on your back or the other side?"

She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder. "I'm fine."

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead before falling asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Monday rolled around Amy was not only getting tired of bedrest but she also was hating being waited on hand and foot. When Ty was at work or school he would drive her to Jack's house and she would stay in her old bedroom. Lou watched her like a hawk. She occupied herself by looking at the home listings Lou got for her and by watching TV. She was looking at some of the listings when Katie came into the room. she set Remy's water bowl on Amy's nightstand with a piece of fried chicken in it.

"Umm Katie, what is that?"

Katie smiled. "I made you chicken soup."

Amy tried not to giggle. "Thank you but i'm not hungry."

Katie frowned. "But I made it special."

"Well why don't you leave it there and i'll eat it later."

Katie nodded and left the room. A few minutes later Georgie came in.

"Hey Lou wants to know if you're hungry?"

Amy motioned to the dog bowl. "Katie made me soup."

Georgie laughed and took the bowl and walked out. When it was dinner time. She heard Lou call Katie so she stood up and walked out into the living room. Lou looked at her.

"Amy get back in bed, i'll bring you a tray."

Amy sat down at the table and frowned at Lou. "I am going nuts. i need to move occasionally."

Lou decided not to argue. When Ty walked in he looked at Amy and frowned.

"Why are you out of bed?"

Amy shot him a look. "Unless you want to sleep outside on the couch tonight, drop it."

Georgie and Lou chuckled while Ty sat down. Amy didn't talk all through dinner. When they were finished Ty insisted on carrying her out to his truck. When they got home and Amy was back in bed she sighed.

"I am seriously going nuts."

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "You have less then 4 days left. Just hang in there."

She sat up and pouted. "This sucks."

He kissed her softly. "I know."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded but then started to pull away. She snuck her tounge into his mouth and tried to unbutton his shirt. He quickly stopped her and pulled away laughing.

"You really are going insane. You read the rules."

She groaned and laid back down. He was shocked when she started letting a few tears fall.

"Hey it's almost over. You're ok."

He hugged her gently and she cried into his neck. "Ty this isn't normal. I hate this."

He rubbed her back and she settled. She wiped her eyes and then looked at him.

"What the hell is wrong with me? I never cry like this."

He chuckled and kissed her cheek. "I think those are the baby hormones."

She laughed with him. Eventually they both fell asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy was waiting with Ty in Dr. Kline's exam room Friday morning. She was starting to feel nervous, ecspecially when they made her change into a paper gown. A short elderly nurse took her vitals and some x-rays. When Dr. Kline walked in he smiled.

"Hello Amy. How are you feeling?"

"Better."

He nodded. "That's good. Have you been sticking to your bedrest rules?"

Amy pointed to Ty. "Ask the warden."

Ty chuckled. "yes she has been following it."

"Alright then. Can you lie down for me?"

Amy laid back and Dr. Kline put on exam gloves. He felt down her ribs and nodded.

"Alright it feels like your ribs are almost all the way healed."

He moved to her stomach and pressed lightly in certain places. Amy winced a little when he pressed by her kidneys. Ty grabbed her hand and Dr. Kline nodded.

"You're going to keep feeling some discomfort there but nothing to unbearable. Your vitals looked good and so did your x-rays. So I do want to perform a sonogram before I clear you to see how the baby is doing. You're around 6 weeks according to Dr. Shaw so we are going to determine the due date."

Amy nodded. The nurse walked back in pulling a machine. she turned it on and Dr. kline pulled over a stool and sat down on it.

"Ok Amy just put your feet in the stirrups and try to relax. You will feel a little pressure but nothing to uncomfortable."

Amy nodded and did as she was told. She didn't exactly feel comfortable with having herself displayed like that. She just had to keep reminding herself that he was a doctor. Ty kept holding her hand and squeezed it lightly when he saw how uncomfortable she was. Dr. Kline squirted gel onto a long camera. When he inserted it Amy squeezed Ty's hand until her discomfort subsided. Dr. Kline looked at the screen and then hit a button. They started to hear a noise and Dr. kline smiled.

"Ok here is the baby's heartbeat."

Amy felt some tears in her eyes. When Dr. kline turned the screen to face them Amy grinned at the image of their baby. She looked at Ty and he was slightly teary but also had a huge grin on his face. Dr. Kline looked at the image closely.

"Ok the baby looks good. It appears to be 6 weeks so your due date would be July 27th give or take a day or two. But as I said everything looks...oh."

Ty and Amy glanced at him and Ty spoke quickly. "What? Is something wrong?"

Dr. Kline looked at the screen and then smiled. "I thought so. There is another baby."

Amy looked at him shocked. "What?"

"There is another baby. It is hiding behind the other."

Amy heard a thump and turned to see that Ty had passed out on the floor. Dr. Kline chuckled.

"Don't worry that happens a lot. So you are having twins. That really doesn't change much except you will gain a little more weight and we will have to monitor you a little more closely."

He pulled the camera out and had Amy sit up. The nurse bent down and held something under Ty's nose. He opened his eys and then staggered to his feet. He looked at Dr. Kline.

"Was I dreaming or did you say there are 2 babies?"

Dr. Kline smiled. "You are having twins."

Ty just nodded and grabbed Amy's hand. When she looked at him he looked pale. Dr. Kline handed her some pamplets and the sonogram picture.

"Ok Amy, i want to see you back in 6 weeks. Also as long as you are careful you can come off bedrest but when it comes to riding horses I want you to use caution. If you start getting tossed in the saddle get off the horse, sit down with your feet up and call me. You need to listen to your body and don't push yourself. Deal?"

Amy nodded. "I'll be careful."

"Ok." He wrote something down on a small note pad then handed it to her. "Here is a perscription for more of the prenatal vitamin Dr. shaw gave you. Make sure you take it twice a day ecspecially now that we know you're having twins. You can make your next appointment at the front desk."

He shook their hands and then left the room with the nurse. Amy looked at the sonogram picture and spoke quietly.

"We're having twins."

Ty kissed her forehead and she looked at him amused.

"Did you think putting one in my stomach was too easy?"

They both laughed and Ty kissed her softly. "We can handle it."

She nodded and handed him the stuff she was holding so she could get dressed. They stopped at the pharmacy on their way to Jack's to fill her perscription. When they arrived at Jack's they weren't surprised to find everyone eating lunch together. Lou smiled when they walked in.

"So are you off bedrest?"

Amy smiled. "Yes and I am cleared to ride as long as I take it easy."

She and Ty sat down and started fixing their plates. Georgie looked at Amy curious.

"So is the baby a boy or a girl?"

Amy glanced at Ty and he just nodded. She pulled out her sonogram picture and handed it to Georgie. she looked at it and then looked confused.

"Why does it have..." Then she grinned. "Oh my God! You're having twins?"

Everyone looked at them and Amy smiled. "Yeah."

Lou smiled. "One would have been to easy for you. Were you shocked?"

Amy nodded. "Ty fainted."

Everyone laughed and Ty scoweled. "Hey I only thought there was one in there and that was scary to me so to hear there were 2 kinda freaked me out."

Jack chuckled and nodded. "Pray that at least one is a boy and that only one is as stubborn as Amy or you are in trouble."

Ty laughed. When they finished lunch everyone disappeared from the table. Amy stood up and walked outside to the Kuwanzit hut where Momma was staying with her puppies. Amy walked in and all the puppies immediatly ran to her. Amy found Lucy and picked her up. She was mainly black with white and tan markings. Amy carried her outside and decided to start clicker training her like Jack did with Remy. Amy put a long lead on her and set her in the grass. Amy let her go away from her a littl but then called her.

"Lucy! Come her girl."

She was actually shocked when Lucy ran back to her. Amy clicked the training device and petted her.

"Good girl Lucy."

After that Lucy stuck close to Amy's side. Amy pulled Spartan out of his stall and Lucy was careful not to get in his way. Amy tied Lucy to the round pen and then let Spartan gallop around in a circle. When Amy hopped off Spartan nuzzled his head against hers. She led him into the paddock and let him go play with the other horses. Lucy barked when Bristol's truck pulled up. Amy untied Lucy from the fence and then walked over to Bristol. She smiled and waved to Amy.

"hey I hear you're free?"

Amy smiled and hugged her. "Yes and so happy about it."

"I'm glad you're ok. You seriously scared me."

"Sorry. i think i scared everyone. How is your new place?"

"Good. Fandango and Am love the field. i'm actually thinking about getting another horse. i'm getting offers to make appearences at local events and Am has earned a retirment."

Amy smiled. "Well I think i have an idea."

"That's scary."

Amy led her into the barn with lucy by her side and stopped in front of Gypsy's stall.

"What about Gypsy. i can't be jumping him right now and it's not fair to make him stop."

Bristol looked shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah now that I found out i'm having twins I really don't have the time."

Bristol shrieked. "You're having twins?"

Amy nodded and Bristol hugged her.

"Congratulations."

They pulled apart and Amy smiled. "Ty actually passed out when he found out."

"I don't blame him but look at it this way. If you have a girl and a boy you can be done having kids."

Amy laughed. "that's a good idea depending on how this labor goes. But I really do want you to take Gypsy."

"I'll take him. Let me grab my check book."

"Bristol you can have him for free."

Bristol already had the check book and walked into the office and started filling one out. "Amy you have 2 babies coming. Trust me you'll want the money."

She handed Amy a check for $90,000.00 and Amy almost passed out. "Bristol!"

"Amy my dad is a millionare and this is a Grand Prix jumper. Take it or I will make Ty."

Amy sighed and took the check. "You can take him home tommorow."

"Thanks. I also wanted to ask you something."

"Ok?"

"When are you letting the puppies go to new homes?"

"Umm Scott just cleared them so probably Monday I will start putting up fliers. Why?"

"Cay is begging me for a dog."

Amy smiled. "Come pick one but Lucy is mine."

Bristol smiled and followed her into the Kuwanzit hut. All of the puppies ran over. "Oh why do they all have to be so cute?"

Amy smiled and Bristol picked up a puppy.

"Who is this one?"

The puppy was a blue collie. "That is Devon."

Bristol smiled as Devon licked her face. "I pick this one."

Amy smiled. "Bring him out and i'll check with ty when you can take him."

Ty was talking to Caleb and Tim by his truck. He smiled when he saw them walking over.

"Hey girls."

Bristol smiled and kissed Caleb's cheek. "Hey guys. Ty we need your expert vet opinion."

Tim chuckled. "try asking a real vet."

Amy jabbed him in the ribs and then looked at Ty. "When do you think the puppies can go to their new homes?"

Ty thought for a second. "Well they have been weaned off of milk so now it's ok. Why?"

Bristol held Devon up. "Cay is begging for a dog."

Ty laughed. "Well you can surprise him tonight."

Amy smiled. "Wow a new dog and a new horse, lucky kid."

"If you think i'm gonna let him ride a Grand Prix jumper when he just learned how to ride you're nuts."

Amy laughed and Caleb looked confused. "You bought a new jumper?"

"Amy sold me Gypsy."

Ty looked at Amy shocked. "you did?"

She nodded. "He needs to go to someone who has the time to jump him and I won't be able to jump until after the babies come."

Ty nodded and Bristol smiled. "So i'll take Devon home and come back for Gypsy tommorow."

Amy nodded and Caleb looked at Bristol. "So when do I get to meet Cayden?"

Tim whistled. "Ok that's my cue to go check on the cattle."

Amy giggled and picked Lucy up while Bristol shrugged. "When do you want to meet him?"

Caleb smiled. "Anytime."

Amy nudged Bristol. "How about you bring Cay and stay for dinner tommorow night."

Bristol nodded. "Ok. I'll see you guys then."

They watched her take Devon and drive away. Ty looked at his watch and sighed.

"I gotta get to work." He kissed Amy's cheek. "I'll see you at home."

She nodded and walked inside with Caleb after he drove away. Lou was in the kitchen and Amy smiled.

"Hey Lou do you mind if I cook dinner tommorow night?"

Lou turned around shocked. "Umm, are you sure you are up to that?"

"Yeah. Besides Bristol and Cayden are coming so I have to show her that I have improved."

Lou shrugged. "Ok."

Amy ate dinner with her family and then fixed a plate for Ty before Jack drove her to the trailer. Amy had decided to bring Lucy home with her and carried her into the trailer. Lucy looked around before jumping into one of the chairs and stretching out. Amy giggled and set Ty's plate in the fridge. She left him a note on the counter and then she changed her clothes and crawled into bed. She fell asleep quickly but woke up when Lucy started barking and then the trailer door opened. Ty walked in and picked up Lucy. Amy sat up.

"Hey Babe. How was work?"

"Good." He set Lucy down and she went back to the chair. "You brought Lucy home?"

"Yeah. i actually feel more comfortable sleeping by myself when she's here. She started barking the minute she heard your truck."

He nodded. "Ok."

He took off his clothes and threw on a pair of pajama pants. He climbed into bed next to Amy and wrapped her in his arms.

"I saved you a plate."

"Thanks but i'm not really hungry."

She sighed. "Are you upset about the babies?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "No. I'm happy about it. I just needed to get over the shock. I thought we were just having one baby and that terrified me enough let alone hearing that I will now be responsible for 2 people."

She kissed his neck. "We will be responsible for 2 people."

He nodded. "I just really don't want to screw this whole parenting thing up. I didn't exactly have the best parents growing up and I want to be different with our kids."

She smiled. "You won't. If it helps I am terrified."

"Of what?"

"I am not confident with babies. I am afraid i'm not going to know what to do."

He squeezed her gently. "We'll read everything we can find on babies and then be terrified together."

She kissed him softly then placed her hand on her stomach before falling asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Chapter 6

Amy was working in the barn with Bristol Saturday afternoon. They were going over an idea to really get Heartland more business. Amy had just shut her computer when her cell phone rang. She read Shane's name on her caller id and answered.

"Hey Shane."

"Hey Amy. Is Dad at Heartland?"

"Yeah he is moving the cattle with Grandpa and Caleb."

"Ok i'm could you come pick me up? I'm at Big River and yes my mom knows I am here."

Amy checked the time before answering. "Yeah i'm leaving now."

She hung up her phone and looked at Bristol.

"I'll be right back I have to pick up my brother."

Bristol nodded. "Ok. I'll grab Cayden and Katie and start getting them cleaned up. Are you sure you don't want my help with dinner?"

"Yeah i'm sure."

Bristol smiled and started getting Katie and Cayden out of the paddock. Amy got in her truck and drove to her dad's house. Shane was sitting on the front porch waiting. He waved when he saw her and climbed into the passenger seat.

"Sweet ride."

She smiled and started back to Heartland. "Thanks. So what are you doing here? Don't you have school?"

"We're out for a week and my mom is kinda getting on my nerves. I asked her if I could come here and she said yes. I tried calling Dad but he didn't answer."

She nodded. "He doesn't always have a signal when he is on the ridge."

She parked next to Lou's truck and they climbed out. Shane smiled at her. "Dad told me you and Ty got married and now your having twins."

"Yeah sorry you couldn't come to the wedding but it was a last minute thing."

"I'm not mad. I really like Ty and I kinda hope I will get a nephew."

Amy laughed and opened the door. Bristol was sitting at the kitchen table with Katie and Cayden watching the kids coloring. She smiled when Amy and Shane walked in. Amy kicked her shoes off and smiled.

"Shane, this is my friend Bristol and her son Cayden. Bristol this is my brother Shane."

Bristol shook Shane's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you Shane. Amy and Lou have told me a lot about you."

Shane nodded and hugged Katie. "Hey Squirt."

Katie smiled and then went back to coloring. Amy started pulling some pans out.

"Shane, Pal is in the front paddock if you want to see her."

Shane nodded. "I'll go for a ride after dinner. I'm kinda tired. Being on a bus for hours sucks."

Amy smiled and started cooking and Shane looked shocked.

"Since when do you cook?"

"Since Bristol taught me."

Shane sat down and watched her. Amy made the first meal Bristol taught her to cook. She even made the chocolate cake. She pulled the cake out of the oven and put the icing on it while her rolls warmed up. Shane helped her carry the food out while Bristol set the table. Amy called everyone in for dinner. Georgie was the first through the door and looked at everything.

"Well it looks safe."

Amy rolled her eyes. Lou, Tim, Jack, Caleb, Peter, and Ty all walked in at the same time. They also looked surprised that she did well. When they all sat down Shane came out of the bathroom with Cayden and Katie after helping them wash their hands. Tim looked shocked.

"Shane! When did you get here? Does Miranda know where you are?"

Shane sat down between Ty and Peter. "Relax Dad. Mom tried to call you last night but you didn't pick up. Then Amy picked me up from your house around 2:30. I am staying until next Saturday. Did I cover everything?"

Tim nodded and everyone filled their plates. Jack was the one who took the first bite for everyone. Amy tried not to feel offended that everyone watched him bite into his chicken. His face brightened up. He glanced at Bristol and Shane.

"Amy made this?"

Shane nodded. "I watched her."

Jack smiled. "I hate to say it but this is better then Lou's."

After that everyone ate and they all agreed Bristol had worked a miracle. Amy noticed Caleb kept glancing at Cayden so Amy nudged Bristol and pointed it out to her. She nodded and whispered in her ear.

"I'm going to introduce them after we eat."

Amy nodded and went back to eating. When they all finished dessert Ty placed his hand on her thigh.

"Well that was better then the birthday pancake."

She hit him playfully. "I told you I could figure it out."

He kissed her cheek and then started talking to Peter. Shane glanced at Amy.

"So can we go on a dark trail ride?"

Amy smiled. "Sure. Georgie do you want to come?"

Georgie nodded. "I'll start tacking up the horses."

She and Shane disappeared from the table and Amy stood up with Bristol. Caleb follwed them and Cayden ran in after his mother.

"Mommy are we leaving?"

Bristol nodded. "But before we go I want to introduce you to someone." She motioned for Caleb to come over. "this is my friend Caleb."

Caleb knelt down to Cayden's level and held his hand out. "Hey there Cayden. It's nice to meet you."

Cayden shook his hand and Bristol smiled. Bristol and Cayden said goodbye to everyone and left with Gypsy in their horse trailer. Amy went into the barn and saw that georgie had tacked up Spartan for her. She went to get on him but for some reason he started turning away.

"Spartan hold still."

She figured he was tired and started pulling Harley out of his stall but Spartan put some of her hair in his mouth and pulled her back. Georgie and Shane laughed. Amy looked at Shane.

"Can you go in and get Ty to come help?"

He nodded and ran inside. Ty came out with him a little while later and laughed when he saw Spartan holding Amy back.

"Help me."

He came over and gently pulled Amy's hair from his mouth. Then he held Spartan still so Amy could climb on.

"What has gotten into him?"

Ty smiled. "I don't know. Here i'll come with you guys."

He quickly tacked Harley up and the 4 of them took off. When it got dark Shane smiled.

"This is cool, i've never riden in the dark."

Georgie nodded. "Neither have I."

Ty looked back at them. "To be honest neither have I."

Amy laughed. "Congrats you're offically riders."

Georgie looked at her. "I thought I wasn't offically a rider until I have fallen off at least 20 times? I still have 13 more to go."

Everyone laughed and then headed back to the farm. When Ty and Amy got home that night Amy was laying in bed while he studied and Lucy slept on her chair. She was looking through a few home listings and one caught her eye. It was a white weathered farmhouse. She had seen it before. The road ran along the back of Heartland. It is only 5 minutes away. The road was mostly the rest of Big River Ranch but that one farmhouse sat in the middle of Big River and Stumpy's ranch. She sat up as she read the details.

"Hey Babe come look at this house."

Ty stood up and sat on the edge of the bed with her. She passed him the paper and he stared. "Isn't this the house between your dad's ranch and Stumpy's place?"

"Yeah. It says that someone has updated it. Maybe it's worth looking at."

He nodded and saw it was listed for $150,000.00. He looked at her. "I wonder why the price is so low?"

"Probably because there are no horse stable and not a lot of land."

He looked at her. "I'll call the realtor and see if we can have a tour."

She kissed him softly before he went back to studying. Amy couldn't get that house out of her mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty were standing outside the farmhouse on Tuesday afternoon. The realtor pulled into the driveway then walked over to him. He was an older man dressed in regular farming clothes. He smiled and shook their hands.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Borden. My name is Patrick Larring we spoke on the phone."

Ty nodded. "Thank you for meeting with us."

"Hey i'm just happy someone finally wants to see this house. Most people take a look at the front and immediatly give up on it but the last owner really remodeled it and as I told you it was just inspected. All of the pluming and electrical systems have been updated so you shouldn't have too many issues there."

He led them up onto the covered wrap around porch with the white porch sing to their right. It had a great view of Heartland's back field and the jumping course Ty built Amy.

"As you can see you can see into Heartland's fields so you can keep an eye on your horses."

Amy smiled. Patrick unlocked the white weathered door and let them inside. They stood in the entryway and were shocked. straight in front of them they could either walk straight forward to the back of the house or go up a set of polished pine stairs. To their right was a doorway to the dining room. Patrick smiled.

"Not what it seems right?"

They both nodded. The walls were painted a light tan that complimented the pine floors nicely. Patrick started listing the features.

"Ok so you will sit on a one acre lot. There are 4 bedrooms and 2 bathrooms. The attic is finished on one side if you want to use it as an office or just storage. There are air conditioners in the master bedroom, living room, and dining room so if it gets hot in the summer this house would cool down if you placed fans in the rooms without air conditioners. Keep in mind there are a lot of windows. There is a large fireplace that keeps the house pretty toasty in the winter. The upstairs might be a little cooler then the 1st floor. So to your right is the dining room."

They walked in and it had white stable doors seperating it from the other rooms. Amy smiled and pointed them out to Ty.

"Those are cool."

He nodded in agreement. The room was pretty simple. It had white plank walls from the floor to about 3 feet up the wall where it was then painted the same tan as the entryway. The pine floors appeared to be all the way through the house. Ty pointed out the mason jar chandiler and they liked the big windows, one faced the front yard while the other faced towards Big River but they gave the room a ton of natural lighting. Patrick opened the old stable door and led them into a cottage style kitchen. It had while cabinets and walnut countertops. There was a decent sized center island with open shelving on the rounded corners and 2 cabintets on one side then a breakfast counter on the side facing them. There were simple pine counter stools with backs on them. There was a white china cabinet built into the wall next to the stable doors. Amy loved the farm sink and the potrack over the island. There was a vintage white egg basket light hanging in the middle of the pot rack. The double wall oven, dishwasher, stove top, vent, and french door style fridge were all stainless steel. The kitchen had white french style back doors with chrome lever style knobs. There was room for a small kitchen table. Ty looked at the sink fauset confused.

"Umm what kind of fauset is this?"

Amy walked over to see what he was talking about. The fauset was all one piece and the spout was higher then normal and there was only one handle. Patrick smiled.

"That is a modern version of a typical farm kitchen fauset. You pull down the sprayer from the base then the handle you turn it towards you for cold water then back for hot water."

Ty nodded. "What kind of locks are there on the doors?"

"The front door as you saw has a deadbolt and a knob lock, these doors have regular knob locks that are pretty sturdy, then the side door which is in the laundry room has a screen door with it but it also has a knob lock."

They then walked through the entry way into the living room and Amy noticed shutters in the wall that seperated the rooms.

"Why are there shutters?"

Patrick opened the white shutters. They were acordian style and folded flat. "You can open these and see into the living room but then you can shut them if you want privacy from guest or children."

They nodded and looked at the living room. It was painted the light tan again and had a huge stone fireplace in the center of the exterior wall. There was recessed lighting in the celing and a big window that looked into the back yard. The room was a decent size. Patrick motioned to the windows.

"All the windows slide up and down and have locks on them."

He led them through another old white stable door and into a narrow but long laundry room. There was white shelves built into the white plank walls. The back door was on the right and it looksed as though the washer and dryer would sit side by side against the wall on the left. On the right side just inside the stable door was a small sink with a cabinet under it and across from that was a small bench. Patrick showed them that the top of the bench lifted up and turned into storage. He led them through the door across from the stable one. It was a typical white door with a chrome lever knob. It was a small front room with a large window facing the street. it looked just like the dining room only smaller and with one less window. Patrick looked at them.

"This room is a little small but it has potential to be an office or a children's playroom. Also all the windows in this house will bring in a ton of natural lighting during the day so that would cut down on the electric bill."

He then led them out and they went into the entryway again. They saw that there was a cupboard under the stairs that had shelves and a coat rack. They went up the stairs and saw that there were 2 bedrooms on their right then a bedroom and bathroom on the left. The master bedroom was the door at the end of the hallway. They looked in the other 3 bedrooms and they were all decent sized and had good sized closets. Amy's favorite bedroom was the one closest to the master bedroom on the left. It had a winow seat and built in shelving on the wall facing the door. All the bedrooms had recessed lighting in the celing. The bathroom had a basic porcelin vanity and toilet. The vanity had a tan granite top and a cabinet underneath. It had a tub and shower combo and it was painted a light yellow and had white tile floors. Patrick then led them into the master suite. It was painted light tan and was a great size. The wall to the left of the door had a big window and white built in shelves on either side of it. to the left of the bedroom door was the closet door. Amy looked and it was an L shaped walk in closet. Then the bathroom was through the door on the right wall. They walked in and were shocked. It had white tile floors and was painted a light blue. It had a double sink to the right with a huge mirror and drawers underneath. The toilet was next to it then against the back wall was a white tiled built in tub with a frosted step in shower next to it. There was a small window above the tub facing the front yard. The shower had an showerhead built into the celing and the tub had a hand held showerhead attached to the fauset. Patrick then led them back downstairs and out to the backward. It had a white vinyl fenced in yard. There was a small red brick patio off the wrap around porch. Huge trees were along the back of the fence and a huge oak tree was inside the fence. There was a small tire swing already on one of the tree's branches. Patrick led them out the gate on the left and showed them the latch style lock which was on the inside of the fence. There was a vintage lamp post next to the gate that was motion activated as were the lights next to all the exterior doors. There was a one car detached garage at the end of the driveway and there was an old wooden barn beyond the fence that they would also own. All of the stalls had been removed to make it one huge space. It had a padlock on the door. Patrick walked back to his car to give them time to talk. Ty looked at Amy.

"So what do you think?"

She smiled. "I love it!"

He kissed her cheek. "Good cause I was in love with it the second we walked inside."

"It just already feels like home. We are right by Heartland and it has a ton of room."

He nodded. "I could use the barn as a work shop plus it is nice to have places to put my bike."

"There would be a ton of space for the kids and Lucy to play outside."

"So we'll put in an offer?"

She smiled. "I think we should."

They walked back to the front and Ty looked at Patrick. "We would like to put in an offer."

Patrick smiled. "Excellent." He grabbed some papers and handed it to Ty. "So they are asking $150,000.00 plus a $5,000.00 security deposit which will ensure that the locks will be changed, the floors waxed, and a second inspection."

Ty nodded and filled out the paper. He signed and then Amy signed. Patrick smiled.

"I'll fax this to their realtor right away. I'll call you when I hear back."

They shook his hand then went back to their trailer. When they were in bed later Ty kissed her softly.

"I really hope we get that house after we lost the other farm."

She rolled onto side to face him. "I'm actually kinda glad we didn't. I want to keep working at Heartland. It was my mom's dream."

He nodded. "Well this way you'll actually be closer."

"I can't believe it sits on the road that the side path comes out on. We've seen that house how many times and never thought to look inside."

"i know. I can't believe how nice it was."

She flipped on top of him and kissed him. he slipped his tounge into her mouth then gently moved her off. She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

He smiled and brushed her hair out of her eyes. "Hey you may have gotten clear but you still wince everytime you move to quick or if I press above your kidney. I don't think you can handle sex just yet."

She groaned. "I'm fine."

"Humor me and agree to wait a few days."

She thought for a minute then sighed. "Ok."

He smiled and kissed her neck before wrapping her in his arms and falling asleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

They didn't hear from the realtor until they were cooking breakfast Saturday morning in the trailer. Ty's phone rang and he picked it up quickly.

"hello?" He suddenly nudged her. "Yes this is Mr. Borden."

She looked at him and saw him smile.

"Really? That is great news...Yes we'll come this afternoon to sign the paper work...Thank you."

She looked confused. "What was all that about?"

He grinned. "We got the house!"

She squealed and he picked her up and spun her through the air. She kissed him when he set her back on her feet. When they pulled apart he was still smiling.

"We just have to go to Patrick's office this afternoon and sign the final paperwork. The inspection was clear again so we can move in quickly."

She smiled. "I can't wait."

They finished their breakfast then hung around the trailer until it was time to go to Patrick's office. They walked in and Patrick motioned for them to sit.

"So as i told Ty the inspection came back clear and they will start changing the locks and do the floors over the next few days. You can move in next Saturday."

They nodded and signed the last of the paperwork and then they went to Jack's for dinner. Lou smiled at them when they walked in.

"Hey, you timed that great I was just about to carry dinner out to the table."

Ty smiled. "Good cause we have big news."

Lou looked at Amy and handed her some rolls to carry out to the table where Tim, Jack, Lisa, Shane, Georgie, and Katie were already sitting. Amy and Ty sat down between Shane and Katie. When Lou finally sat down between Georgie and Lisa she smiled at them as everyone fixed their plates.

"So what is you guy's big news?"

Shane looked at them. "Those twins didn't turn into triplets did they?"

Ty looked at him terrified. "That's not funny."

Amy giggled and shook her head. "No. Ty and I agree that we can't raise 2 babies in the trailer."

Tim laughed. "You just now figured that out?"

Ty grabbed Amy's hand. "Well we just got the word that our offer was accepted on a house."

Everyone looked shocked but congradulated them. Lisa smiled.

"Where is the house?"

Amy smiled. "It is the one between dad's property and Stumpy's across from where the side path lets out."

Tim looked shocked. "You guys bought that dump?"

Ty frowned. "Have you ever looked inside? The last owner completly remodeled it and updated the electrical and plumbing."

Tim looked shocked. "Wow. Well that is a great location for you guys. You could walk to my house or Jack's and it's convient for Amy to get to the barn."

Amy nodded. "It has a ton of space."

Lou swallowed then spoke. "When can you guys move in?"

Ty passed Shane the potatos as he spoke. "Next Saturday. We gave a security deposit and they are going to change the locks and wax the floors before we move in."

Jack nodded. "How much did you pay?"

"All together $155,000.00."

Jack looked shocked. "Why so low on the price?"

Amy spoke. "It only sits on an acre and most people wouldn't want to live on a back road that has cattle on one side and horses in front of them."

He nodded. "Yeah I guess not. I'm really happy for you two."

Lou smiled. "I think it's safe to say we all are."

They smiled and finished their dinner. When they got back to the trailer that night amy kicked off her shoes and Ty suddenly turned her and kissed her. When they pulled apart she smiled.

"What was that for?"

He grinned. "I think it's safe to celebrate."

She pressed her lips to his then spoke. "What happened to a week?"

He took his jacket and her sweatshirt off as he spoke. "Well we're celebrating so it doesn't really count."

She smiled as he kissed her neck, stopping only to suck on her pulse point. He then pulled her shirt off and kissed her shoulder. She snuck her hands under his shirt and helped him pull it off. He unbuttoned her jeans before picking her up and gently laying her on the bed. He kissed her stomach then pulled off her jeans and panties. He slid off his jeans and boxers then started thrusting into her. Amy didn't expect it to hurt as much as the first time they did it. She ignored it and tried hard not to show it. When Ty finally pulled out the pain lingered. He pulled the covers over both of them and then noticed the look on her face.

"What's wrong?"

She smiled. "Nothing."

He heard the lie in her voice and he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It hurt didn't it?"

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder. "A little but not to bad."

He kissed her forehead. "Hopefully it will ease up next time."

She kissed his neck and then fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Amy and Ty collapsed in their bed Sunday night in their new bedroom. They had started moving stuff in yesterday and finished this afternoon. Amy crawled under the covers and tried to ignore her stomach. She had hoped that she had dodged this part of pregnancy but she has had horrible morning sickness since Thursday. Ty kissed her neck and wrapped an arm around her.

"How are you feeling?"

She sighed. "I take back any complaint I had about bedrest. This sucks 10 times worse."

He kissed her cheek then fell asleep. Amy woke up early the next morning due to a sudden wave of nausea. She ran into the bathroom and threw up. Ty must have heard her because she felt him come in and hold her hair. When she was done she stood up and brushed her teeth. Ty rubbed her back.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded and walked back into the bedroom and sat on the edge of their bed. He kissed her forehead and she sighed. "I was hoping to skip this part."

He chuckled and kissed her stomach. "It will get better."

"But it might not. That book said I could be nauseous the entire pregnancy."

He smiled and helped her stand. They walked downstairs and Ty made himself breakfast while Amy stuck with plain toast. When Ty finished he went upstairs and showered while Amy answered her email. She came across one that she was really interested in. It was for a black and white paint clydesdale that needed to be rehomed. Amy read the email carefully.

_Dear Amy,_

_My mother has just been placed in an assisted living center and she owned a small farm and has a clydesdale. No one knows what his name is but he is extremly friendly. We just don't know how to find someone to own him so if you could take him it would be a huge weight off my shoulders._

_- Maggie Lough_

Amy looked at the picture she had attached again. He was a good looking horse. Amy decided that she would take him so they didn't give him to a meat truck.

_Maggie,_

_I would be happy to take the horse. If you could drop him off either today that would be great. There are directions to the ranch on our website._

_Amy Borden_

She shut her computer and went upstairs. Ty was buttoning his shirt when she walked into the bedroom. She kissed him before walking into the bathroom and getting in the shower. When she came out he was brushing his teeth. She started pulling on a long sleeved grey t shirt, jeans, her black oso Northface and her black riding boots.

"I have a clydesdale coming today."

He looked surprised. "Where did you find one of those?"

"A lady is trying to re-home her mother's horse since she had to put her in a home."

He nodded. "That will be cool. There aren't a lot of clydesdales around here."

"I know. The lady doesn't know his name so I guess i'll have to give him one."

"How does he not have a name?"

"I don't know."

Ty grabbed his keys and kissed her softly. "I get off work at 12 so i'll see you at lunch time."

She nodded and started looking for her keys. She found them on the nightstand then headed out the door with Lucy. When she got to the barn she let Lucy out and walked into the barn and helped Caleb finish the morning feed. Around 12 a truck pulled up with a trailer. Amy walked outside and an older woman got out of the truck and walked over to Amy.

"Hello i'm looking for Amy Borden?"

Amy smiled. "That's me. Are you Maggie?"

She nodded. "Thank you so much for agreeing to take him." She led Amy around to the back of the trailer where Amy heard a horse kicking at the door. "I breed shetland ponies and I just can't risk him hurting my horses."

"Has he shown any signs of agression?"

"No but he has never been around other horses before, just...llamas."

Amy blinked then spoke to Maggie. "Your mom had llamas in cattle country."

Maggie nodded. "Yes she bred them. We found a resue center in algary to take them but the horse is a little different."

Amy heard him kick at the door again. "I think we should let him out."

"Yes. I don't think he had ever been in a trailer before."

Amy opened the door and led the huge black and white pain clydesdale out of the trailer. He looked scared and confused. Amy petted his neck gentley and spoke in a quiet soothing voice.

"Good boy. You're ok."

Maggie looked at her. "Fair warning he has also never had a saddle put on, been in a stall, or been to a vet. My mother was very alternative when it came to modern medicine. I had my vet look at him but I would get a second opinion."

"Where did she keep him?"

"In the house. She had high celings."

Amy shook her head and thought of Miss. Bell. Maggie handed her the ownership papers and left a few minutes later. Ty pulled in just after she left and his eyes widened at the clydesdale.

"Wow he is one good looking horse."

Amy smiled. "Yeah well we have another Sugarfoot on our hands. He has never been around other horses, never been in a stall, never been saddled, never been to a real vet, and today was the first time he has ever been in a trailer."

Ty looked at her confused. "Where did he live?"

"In a house with an old lady who bred llamas."

Ty laughed and patted the horses neck. "Well he seems pretty healthy but I would call Scott to make sure."

She nodded. "First I think he needs a name."

They turned when they heard the door open and Katie came running over.

"He's huge!"

Amy smiled and picked her up so she could pet him. "Well he needs a name. Got any ideas?"

Katie smiled. "Oreo cause he looks like an oreo."

Amy laughed. "I like it."

Katie smiled and Amy set her down so she could run back inside. Ty called Scott and he showed up a little while later. Ty had made himself a sandwich and had to eat it in the office so Amy didn't get sick. She greeted Scott and led him to Oreo's stall. Scott smiled.

"So we have another Sugarfoot Ty says."

"Yup only in a much larger form."

Scott chuckled and started examining Oreo. Ty came out of the office and stood next to Amy at the stall door. He looked at Scott.

"So how does he look?"

Amy caught a whiff of his breath and ran out of the barn and threw up in the grass. When she finally came back into the barn Scott was walking out of the stall. She leaned against the stall door.

"How is he?"

Scott put his stethoscope back in his bag as he spoke. "He is about 5-6 years old and actually pretty healthy. I did vaccinate him though to be on the safe side. But someone took great care of him."

Amy nodded. "Thanks for coming Scott."

"No problem. I'll see you guys later."

Ty looked at Amy. "Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Just stay over there until you brush your teeth."

He nodded. "Well I actually have to get to class."

She went over and didn't breath through her nose while she hugged him. He kissed her neck and then left. Amy spent the rest of her afternoon working with some of Ty and Caleb's horses and checking occasionally on Oreo. She decided that since Ty would be late that she would just go home for dinner. She walked in and Lucy ran to her dog pillow in the corner of the dining room. Amy made herself chicken noodle soup and then drew herself a warm bath. She soaked in the water until the water was cold. She had just stepped out when she heard Ty come in.

"Amy!"

She tied her white robe around her and walked downstairs. She found him setting his books down on the island. "Hey. How was class?"

"Good. We have a test on Thursday and they gave us a pretty good study guide."

She nodded and sat down on a counter. "I finished up with 3 of you and Caleb's horses. They are ready for a rodeo."

He kissed her cheek. "You are amazing."

She smiled. "That's good to still hear."

He looked confused. "You are still the miracle girl."

"Yeah but I it's still nice to hear."

He chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Are you hungry?"

He shook his head. "I swung by Maggie's on the way home and bought mints. I didn't want to make you sick again."

She smiled and grabbed his hand. They went upstairs and into their bedroom. Ty made sure he shut the door.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks passed and Amy was soon 11 weeks pregnant. Ty was working hard at school and work while Amy tried to focus on her work. She still hadn't found Oreo a home because he was still having issues with a saddle and was slightly skittish around other horses. Amy woke up and saw that Ty had already left to meet Caleb. She started getting dressed but when she went to button her jeans they wouldn't button. She turned and looked at herself from the side. She had a small but definant bump. She smiled a little and pulled on her black yoga pants, white v-neck tee, her black oso north face and black riding boots. She pulled her hair into a ponytail as she walked downstairs. She grabbed her cellphone and keys before letting Lucy into her truck and heading to the barn. She pulled Oreo out of his stall and led him into the round pen.

"Ok Oreo today is the day."

She grabbed a saddle and started strapping it onto him. She then tried to pull herself up and he started moving when she was in midair. She fell and was now hanging upside down like a rag doll. She heard a car and started yelling.

"Help!"

She heard people come into the round pen. She felt Oreo stop and then Ty started helping her up. He set her on her feet and she saw Caleb holding Oreo laughing.

"Amy you're suppose to lead the horse not let the horse drag you."

She scoweled. "Not funny. This is not working."

Ty looked at her. "Are you ok? Did he actually drag you?"

"No it was more he walked, I sliped and then was dangling."

He nodded. "So he can never be riden."

"Oh he is fine bareback but he does not like the saddle."

She took the saddle off of him then looked at Ty.

"Can you give me a leg up?"

He came next to her and helped her up onto Oreo's back. She had him trot around the round pen and then stopped him after 3 laps.

"See he's fine until you put the saddle on."

Caleb nodded. "He has a nice stride. He would be a great trail horse."

She hopped off and Ty had to steady her. "Are you sure you should be riding him?"

"Well I have to figure out how to rehome him but whoever he goes to has to know how to deal with a stubborn clydesdale."

Caleb looked at Ty. "I'm gonna head over to Bristol's. I'll be back at 12 to help Jack."

They nodded. Amy decided to leave Oreo in the round pen for a bit and walked over to Ty's truck with him.

"Did you guys buy any horses?"

He shook his head. "None of them were what we were looking for. Caleb wants to get more cutting horses since they are in higher demand."

She nodded. He opened his truck door and pulled something out of the side pocket to show her. He handed her a picture and she leaned back against his seat whle he held the door oprn. It was a picture of some horses that would be at an auction tommorow.

"This is the one I really think we can get some decent horses at."

She smiled. "Mind if I come?"

"I was hoping you could, Caleb can't make it. I was gonna ask Georgie to come too."

She kissed him softly the looked back at the picture. "I think we went to one by these people before. Isn't this where you got Harley?"

He looked closer and smiled. "Yeah I think it is. Well maybe we'll find some good horses. By the way did you fall and get dirty or something?"

"No why?"

"You never where sweatpants to work."

She smiled and pulled her jacket and shirt up a little. "Cause you did this."

He laughed and placed a hand on her bump and then she sighed.

"I am going to be huge."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "It will be fine."

They decided to call it a day and go home since it was Friday and Ty didn't have class. They hung around their house together and Ty cooked them chilli for dinner now that Amy's morning sickness was easing up. They went to bed somewhat early so they could get to the auction early tommorow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"So what kind of horses are you looking for?"

Ty glanced at Georgie. "Some decent cutting horses. They have to have a lot of muscle."

Georgie nodded. They were all walking up the rows looking at the different horses. Amy looked at the ones Ty liked and agreed they were nice. While he and georgie looked at a dapple gelding, Amy wandered down until she encountered a bay gelding. She smiled at it and read his flyer. He was a 5 year old quarter horse. He saw Amy and walked over to her.

"Hey boy. How are you?"

He nuzzled his head against her. Amy thought that was odd most horses are wary of new people but he was acting almost like Spartan does. Amy started looking at his markings and tried to remeber where she had seen him before. Ty and Georgie walked over and Georgie laughed.

"And the Horse Whisperer strikes again."

Ty laughed with her and Amy looked at them.

"I think i've treated this horse before."

Ty looked curious. "Really?"

She nodded. Then when the horse started nuzzling against Ty it hit Amy. She walked to the other side of his pen to test her theory.

"Merlin!"

The horse looked and ran over to her and Ty grinned. "It's Merlin?"

Georgie looked at them confused. "Who is Merlin?"

Amy patted Merlin's head and looked at Georgie. "Merlin was an orphaned foal that Ty and I took care of for a week. He was our first experience parenting together."

Georgie smiled. "Well he looks like he would be a good cutting horse."

Amy nodded in agreement. "He would be Ty."

Ty smiled. "Well I say we bid on him."

When they went into the auction room, Ty bid on 3 horses including Merlin and got all 3 for $7,000.00. He pulled Heartland's 4 horse trailer around and Amy and Georgie loaded Merlin, a 3 year old bay gelding and a 4 year old brown and white paint mare. When they got back to Heartland Amy set the mare and other gelding in the paddock and tacked up Merlin. She smiled at how still he stood for her. When she climbed on he responded nicely. Ty smiled when she rode him out. Amy turned him and nodded.

"He responds nicely. He seems pretty quick too."

Ty walked up and patted his neck. "Well that's why I only spent our money on him."

She raised her eyebrows and he smiled.

"Well we could use another cutting horse around here. Harley is scared of the cattle."

She smiled and hopped off. "You were always a sucker for Merlin."

He kissed her. "Oh I will be worse with the babies."

"No doubt."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy and Ty were in Dr. Kline's office waiting in an exam room. Amy was glad she didn't have to wear the paper gown again. When Dr. Kline walked in he smiled at them.

"Hello Amy, Ty. How are you doing?"

Amy smiled. "Good."

He nodded and pulled over a machine before looking at a file. "Any morning sickness?"

"I had it really bad up until last week."

"Ok. Well your weight and vitals are good. Now we are going to do an ultrasound and I wanted to know if you wanted to know the genders?"

Amy glanced at Ty again before speaking. "We want to keep them a surprise."

He nodded. "Good choice. Lie back and we'll get started."

Amy laid down on the crackily paper covered exam table. Ty held her hand while Dr. Kline pulled her shirt up a little to expose her small bump. He grabbed a bottle of gel.

"Ok this is going to be a little cold."

He squirted some gel onto her bump then moved a doppler around her stomach. He pressed a button on the machine and suddenly a weird noise filled the room.

"This is Baby A's heartbeat and...here is Baby B's."

Amy grinned and Dr. Kline turned the screen so they could see. He looked at something and then spoke.

"Ok I can keep the genders a secret but I have to tell you something that will spoil one gender combo if that is ok?"

Amy glanced at Ty and he nodded. Dr. Kline pointed.

"The twins are in the same embryonic sac which means they are either identical or mirror image twins. The difference is mirror image twins look exactly alike to a tee and identical twins will have certain differences. But both identical and mirror image twins have the same DNA. So you are either having two boys or two girls."

They nodded and Dr. Kline zoomed in so they could really see the babies.

"So baby A is the one closest to the bottom because it is the biggest and if you look closely Baby A is currently kicking Baby B."

Amy smiled and she felt Ty squeeze her hand.

"They both look very healthy and are measuring right on target."

He turned off the machine and handed Amy a paper towel to wipe the gel off with. When she was done she pulled her shirt back down and sat up. Dr. kline handed her a DVD and then he stood up from the stool.

"Ok so the babies and Amy are all healthy. So I want to see you back in 6 weeks. ok?"

She nodded and they left. Amy smiled at Ty as they started back towards their house.

"God I hope we'll be able to tell them apart."

He smiled. "Yeah or we will be in big trouble."

"I'm telling you now though, they will not have names that start with the same letter or rhyme really bad."

He chuckled. "What is a bad rhyme?"

"You know Jack and Mack, Bella and Stella. It's weird."

"Ok agreed and we are not naming a daughter Stella it sounds like a fortune teller."

"I was just giving an example. What names do you like?"

He thought for a minute. "Ok for a boy I like Austin, Mason, Jackson, and Matthew. Then for a girl Harley, Gage, or Lexus."

She tried hard not to laugh. "Gage Borden?"

He glanced at her. "Ok what are your ideas then?"

"Ok for a boy Daniel, Alex, or Timothy. Then Madelyn, Lila, Hannah, or Brooklyn for a girl."

He thought for a moment then smiled. "Ok what about Jackson Daniel and Mason Timothy for boys? They rhyme but not to bad."

She thought and then nodded. "I like them. How about Brooklyn and Madelyn for girls? We could call them Brooke and Maddie. If you spell Maddie M-A-D-D-I-E to match it."

He smiled. "I like Brooklyn Louise and Madelyn Amy."

She smiled. "Ok we got baby names."

He pulled up to their house and they went in through the side door and were greeted by Lucy. They sat down in the living room on their tan plush couch while Lucy hoped onto the matching love seat. Amy laid down and Ty leaned over to kiss her stomach. Amy thought about what would happen when the babies came. There whole life would change.


	8. Chapter 8

Amy walked into the house and found Jack, Lou and Katie all sitting at the kitchen table. She sat down and accepted a slice of toast from Lou. She glanced up when Caleb and Ty walked in. Caleb poured himself coffee and spoke to Jack.

"Were about to get snow. It's brutal up on the ridge. I heard that there's a ton of snow in Calgary already."

Jack nodded and looked at Ty. "Do you mind helping us move the cattle?"

Ty glanced at his phone. "My classes are canceled so i'm all yours. It will give me time to see how Merlin does."

Amy had started checking her email and read one about a rescue in Calgary where they haven't built a barn yet. They had horses that they couldn't afford to feed and they were looking skinny. She glanced at Georgie who had just walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Georgie, want to take a ride with me?"

Georgie looked over her shoulder and gasped. "We're bringing them here right?"

Amy read how many there were and sighed. "We can only take a few but I know another rescue in Calgary that would be able to take the rest."

Lou gave her a stern look. "Amy we are not taking in 20 horses."

"I was only thinking 3 or 4."

Lou nodded. "Fine. But don't let them get to comfortable here."

Amy frowned. "It's hard to be comfortable when you're starving."

Ty and Caleb laughed. Jack looked at her.

"I'll go put chains on your truck."

She nodded and the boys went outside. After a few minutes she pulled on her jacket and Georgie followed her out to her truck. The boys made sure that their were chains on her tires and they even hooked the big trailer up for her. On their way there Georgie chatted with Amy about how Olivia Wheaten was now taking private trick riding lessons with Sandra. When they arrived at the rescue they hopped out of the truck and saw an old barn. It was in really rough shape. She could make out the sillouette of a horse in the fenced off field behind the barn. They went in and found a horse stall completley shut and then the rest of the room was filled with chain fence kennels. It was freezing inside. A man with dreadlocks sat on some bales of hay balencing a laptop.

"Hi my name is Amy Borden. Someone emailed me about the horses here?"

The man nodded. "Yeah i'm Sean. This is my mom's rescue. We hate asking but we don't have any heat in the here and we don't have any shelter for the animals outside. We have to shut down. The animals left are the ones we couldn't get other rescues to take. But we lost 3 horses to the cold last night."

Amy was shocked. "How many animals are left?"

"2 dogs, a kitten, a donkey, a pig, and 2 horses."

Georgie looked at him. "What will happen to them if no one takes them?"

"We were told if we can't get rid of them today they will be put down. My mom already brought home 3 horses, 2 goats, 3 dogs and a cow. We don't have room for anymore."

Georgie looked at Amy and she sighed. "Are any of the dogs or the cat agressive?"

He walked over and opened one kennel to reveal a tiny yorkie that was shivering. "This is Lily. she's a teacup yorkie." He handed Lily to Georgie then opened the old horse stall to reveal a huge black great dane. "This here is Lucky. My mom saw him being dragged behind a car on the highway and saved him."

Amy held her hand out and Lucky decided to stand on his hind legs and put his front legs on Amy and lick her face. Sean grabbed his blue collar.

"Lucky down!" Lucky got down and laid on the ground. "Sorry he thinks he's a lap dog."

Georgie smiled. "He is cool."

Sean then pulled a small kitten out of a kennel. "This is Penelope. She was the only kitten in her litter no one wanted because she was the runt."

Amy took the tiny calico kitten and smiled. "She is adorable." She looked at the dogs and sighed. "Grandpa's gonna kill me. I'll take them."

Sean looked shocked. "Really?"

She nodded. "I'll take all of the animals."

They walked outside and Lucky jumped right into Amy's back seat. Georgie tucked Lily into her jacket and Sean put Penelope in a carrier and set her in the tack section of the trailer. He then led the girls out back where there were 2 really skinny horses and a donky huddled together and a small pig ran around. Sean picked up the pig and it squealed.

"This here is Wilbur. He's a teacup pig."

They loaded Wilbur into a carrier and set him on top of Penelope. Then Sean put lead ropes on the horses. Amy saw they were both mares.

"These here are Gracie and Tessa. Then the donkey is Jack."

Georgie laughed. "Jack will love Jack."

Amy smiled and helped Sean load them into the trailer. They said goodbye and drove home. When they got there it was flurrying. Ty, Lou, Peter, Tim, and Caleb were all hudled outside. Georgie got out and looked at Lou.

"I'm just saying now this was not my idea."

Lou rose an eyebrow. "What idea?"

Georgie pulled Lily out of her jacket and showed her to Lou. Jack smiled.

"Well it is a cute little thing but what are we going to do with a yippy dog?"

Georgie smiled and opened the back door. "This one will work."

Lucky came bounding out of the back and jumped at Caleb. He grabbed him and Lou yelled.

"No way Amy!"

Amy walked over and took Lucky from caleb. "Lou they were going to have to put the animals down. They already lost 3 horses to the cold I wasn't leaving any animals there."

Jack stepped forward. "Oh what did you get?"

Georgie tucked Lily back into her jacket as she spoke. "A cat, a pig, a donkey, and 2 horses."

Caleb laughed. "A pig?"

Amy grabbed the 2 carriers and pulled Wilbur out. "Meet Wilbur."

They all shook their heads but helped led the skinny horses into the barn. While Ty held the donkey he looked at Amy. "What's this guy's name?"

She smiled. "Jack."

Jack looked at her and shook his head. "Give him a new name."

"Ok, Bob."

Ty laughed and took Bob into the barn. Caleb looked at her. "Where are we putting the pig?"

Amy pouted and looked at Ty. "We could set up a pen in our barn."

He sighed and nodded. "But it will be rehomed."

Tim looked at Luck and spoke. "I'll take the great dane. He could be good with the cattle."

Amy nodded. "His name is Lucky."

Georgie handed her Lily. "What about this little girl and the kitty?"

Amy smiled. "ty and I will take Lily and Penelope."

After the horses and Bob were settled Amy followed Ty home with Lily, Penelope, and Wilbur. Ty set up a pin for Wilbur in the barn and left his carrier in there with hay in it to keep him warm. Amy introduced Lily and Penelope to Lucy and she liked them. By the time Amy started dinner Lucy and Lily were playing with Lucy's dog toys on the floor in the living room. Penelope was cold so Amy carried her around for a little while. She set up a litterbox and her food bowls in the laundry room for her. When it got to be a little warmer out they could set her outside. ty came in and looked at the cat.

"Oh we have a cat now too?"

She smiled. "And that little yorkie. I just didn't want any of them put down."

He shook his head and took Penelope from Amy. "So what is her name?"

"Penelope and the yorkie's name is Lily."

He chuckled and set Penelope on the floor. "Well we're having 2 kids we might as well have 2 dogs."

She smiled and kissed him. They ate their dinner then sat on the couch in the living room and watched the snow fall. Amy always loved watching the snow fall and then settle on the ground. They ended up falling asleep there.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A few weeks passed and Amy had found homes for Oreo, Wilbur, Gracie, Tessa, and Bob. She and Ty set Penelope outside and she actually seemed to like it out there better. Lily turned out to be a cute, shy dog. She liked to cuddle. Lucy was growing a lot and was now pretty tall. She reminded Amy of a big pillow. And, much to Amy's disliking, Amy's stomach started to grow. By the time she was 16 weeks pregnant she was the size Lou was at 25 weeks. She was glad that Ty was smart enough not to make any jokes about it. He stayed supportive and sweet. Amy was sitting at the kitchen counter late one night reading something on her computer. She was waiting for Ty to come home from class. She had just shut her computer when her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Amy Fleming?"

"Yes. How can I help you?"

"I'm Mrs. Wheaten. I believe you have met my daughter Olivia?"

"Yes of course. How can I help you?"

"Well I was actually wondering if you were avalible for coaching? I saw that you coach Georgina."

"Umm I really only coach Georgie."

"Well would you mind taking a look at Olivia? She just got a new horse and they just aren't really impressing me."

Amy heard Ty walk in and waved to him. "I would be happy to take a look at her."

"Oh thank you so much. We board her horse at Hillhurst stables. Can you come tommorow at 4?"

"Tommorow at 4 is great. I'll see you then."

Amy hung up her phone and groaned. Ty laughed and kissed her.

"Hello to you too. What was all that about?"

"Olivia Wheaten's mother wants me to coach her for show jumping."

Ty raised his eyebrows. "You're not going to do it though, right?"

"Well no but I did agree to come see what was wrong with her and her horse."

He nodded and pulled a beer out of the fridge. "Where do they board?"

She sighed. "Hillhurst."

He stood across from her and looked at her carefully. "Ok don't take this the wrong way but I would be more comfortable if you took someone else with you."

"What if I take Bristol?"

He took a swig and then nodded. "Ok I just don't want you there alone."

She stood up and walked over to him. She hugged him and buried her head into his chest.

"Ty...I don't know if I should go there. But how can I tell her no?"

He sighed and rubbed one hand up her back soothingly. "Do you want me to come with you?"

She nodded and he kissed her forehead.

"I'm there."

She lifted her head and kissed him softly. When they pulled apart he started cooking dinner for her. She texted Bristol and asked her if she wanted to come with them tommorow and she said she would. Amy thought of a good idea.

"Hey is Caleb still going to help set up that rodeo tommorow?"

Ty turned on a burner and nodded. She texted Bristol that it would be a good chance for Cayden and Caleb to bond and she agreed. Amy turned when she heard a yelp and laughed when Lily lossed her footing in the kitchen and slid on the floor. Ty turned in time to see her slid into the counter. He picked her up laughing. Amy smiled at him.

"See she grew on you."

He smiled as he petted Lily's head. "You can't not like her."

Amy walked over and took her from him. Lily liked her hand and Amy set her down and watched her run back into the living room. Amy then felt out of breath. She sat down and felt around her ribs. Ty looked and saw her breathing funny and came over.

"Are you ok?"

She felt something by her ribs and laughed. "One of the babies is wedged by my ribs."

He chuckled and felt where the baby was. You could feel a mass there and he smiled. "Is that a head?"

"I think. Question is how to get it to move."

He smiled. "Yeah, can't help you there."

He set a plate in front of her then sat next to her. They ate and chatted about Ty's test results from a week ago and then cleaned up the kitchen before going to bed.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy watched carefully as Olivia and her new horse Griffin went over a standard jumping course. Ty and Bristol stood with her and watched. Amy noticed what Mrs. Wheaten was talking about, Griffin wasn't jumping well. It was almost like he was bored. When Olivia finished she rode over to where they were standing with her mother. Mrs. Wheaten looked at Amy.

"Do you see what I mean? he isn't jumping consistantly."

Bristol looked at griffin carefully then looked at Olivia. "Do you mind if I try to take him over the course?"

Olivia smiled and hopped off. "I would be honored."

Bristol put on her helmet and climbed on. She got Griffin to go over more jumps higher then Olivia did but Buster still looked bored and knocked over 2 poles. Bristol rode over and looked at Amy.

"He's bored. He is excited to go over the first jump but then he realizes they're all low and he gets lazy. He is way to advanced for this level."

She jumped off and handed him back to Olivia.

"He'll be a great horse when you get a little older but for right now you need a different horse."

Mrs. Wheaten frowned. "A different horse? How can he be too advanced for Olivia?"

Amy jumped in. "He is a Grand Prix jumper. He is use to the higher jumps and sees these as no challenge at all. If you don't get a different horse, Griffin is going to keep getting worse no matter what you do." She pulled a business card out of her purse. "Here is Lisa Stillman's number. Tell her I sent you and i'm sure she will take Griffin and probably has another horse that will work."

Olivia nodded. "Thank you Amy."

She smiled and they all left. Bristol climbed into the back seat and looked at Amy.

"I don't know how you deal with people like that."

Ty chuckled and Amy smiled. "Niether do I sometimes."

Ty dropped Bristol off at her house and then drove home. When they got inside Ty started a fire while Amy started a load of laundry. Lucy came into the laundry room and laid down behind her. Amy smiled and leaned down to pet her.

"Have you been playing with Lily?"

Lucy lifted her head a little and Lily came into the laundry room. She barked and Lucy stood up and they took off running again. Ty came in and stood in the doorway shaking his head.

"Those two are tornados with fur."

She nodded and he came up behind her and kissed her neck. She smiled and gently pushed him away. "If I don't start this it will sit for another 3 days."

He helped her finish then pulled her over to the couch. He gently laid her down and hovered over her. She smiled and kissed him but pulled away after a few minutes. he looked confused.

"What's wrong?"

She gestured behind him and he turned to see Lou and Katie standing by the laundry room door. Lou smiled.

"Hi Ty."

He sat up and smiled. "Hi Lou, I didn't hear you guys come in."

Katie ran over and jumped into his lap as Lou answered. "I knocked twice. Next time I know to pound."

Amy stood up. "What can we do for you?"

"I actually wanted to talk to just you. I have some things in my car for you."

Amy followed her outside and helped her carry 2 totes into the kitchen. Lou pulled the lid off the first one and started pulling out different baby clothes.

"I have a ton of girl stuff but this is all gender neutral. This one is all clothes, booties and hats and that one is blankets, bibs, burp cloths and socks."

Amy nodded and opened the other tote. "Thanks Lou. I haven't even looked into baby stuff yet."

"Well you might want to start at least getting the nursery furniture. That way you're not rushing to get everything done last minute. Lisa and I are already planning your baby shower."

Amy shook her head and started looking through the blankets. Ty came in carrying Katie and looked at everything.

"What's all this?"

Lou turned her head. "I pulled all of the gender neutral things I had for you guys. Less to buy."

He nodded. "Thank you Lou."

He sat down with Amy while Katie played with the dogs. When Lou and Katie left Ty helped Amy carry all the stuff upstairs. Amy stopped in the hallway and turned.

"Which room do you think should be the nursery?"

Ty thought for a minute and then spoke. "Probably the one closest to our room."

Amy walked into the room with the window seat and set the tote down. Ty copied and she looked around. "I hate to say it but Lou's right. We probably should start getting the room ready in case they decide to come early."

He nodded. "Well we can paint it and get the furniture. What color do you want?"

She shrugged and wrapped an arm around his back. "i just want it to be horse themed."

He smiled. "Of course you do."

They discussed nursery details for the rest of the night. They finally agreed on light brown walls, pine furniture, and western themed bed linens.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By the time Amy was 24 weeks pregnant the nursery was coming along. Ty had painted it and they bought all of the furniture. Amy's stomach was starting to grow a lot more. She looked as if she was almost ready to deliver. She wasn't allowed to ride anymore and her back was constantly hurting. Today she had woken up and decided to clean the entire house. ty came home for lunch and found her rearanging the fridge.

"Babe? What are you doing?"

She turned. "Cleaning."

"But the house is clean."

She shut the fridge and started spraying the counters for the third time that day. "Well the book says i'm nesting but I think it's a cruel case of OCD."

He chuckled and started making a sandwich. She then started to feel something and sighed. He glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"The babies think my stomach is a trampoline."

He nodded. A couple weeks ago Amy started to feel the babies move but Ty has never been able to feel it. He sat down and ate his sandwich at the table while she finished with the counter. When he finished he stood up and set his dishes in the sink.

"I need to get to work."

She nodded and hugged him tight. he suddenly pulled away and smiled.

"They kicked!"

She smiled. "You felt that?"

He nodded and placed his hand on her stomach. Amy felt a jab and then a little jumping. He grinned. "Jeez do they always do that?"

"No. I think one has the hiccups."

He planted a kiss on her stomach then picked his keys up off the table. She kissed his cheek before he walked out the back door.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amy really hated doctors. It seemed that everytime she went she was either poked with a needle or had to have cold gel squirted onto her. Ty stood next to her as she sat on the exam table waiting for Dr. Kline. When he finally came in he smiled.

"Hello. How are you two doing?"

Amy smiled. "Good."

He nodded and put on exam gloves. Amy was 26 weeks and felt huge. "Ok so today I will need to examine each baby's organs and cord positions. When you're pregnant with multiples one risk is having an umpilical cord collapse. So lie back for me."

Amy laid down and Dr. Kline pulled out a tape measure. Amy pulled her shirt up to reveal her bump. Dr. Kline measured her bump and then started lightly pressing on her stomach. When he finished he pulled a stool over and sat down. He fired up the machine and squirted some gel onto her stomach. Ty held Amy's hand and squeezed when he heard the babies heartbeats. he started moving the doppler around and didn't turn the screen towards them until a few minutes passed. When he finally did Amy grinned.

"Ok so both of the babies are hitting the developmental marks but they are a little on the small side right now. Their cords look good and they are healthy as far as that goes."

Ty glanced at him. "So why are they so small?"

"It could be Amy's diet, one twin may be getting more nutrients then the other, or they could simply be small. As long as they are hitting the bottom weight and height in the percentile i'm not too concerned."

Ty nodded and Dr. Kline turned off the machine. Amy cleaned her stomach off and then sat up. Dr. Kline handed her some pictures.

"Ok I want to see you back in 4 weeks and then starting from there you'll start seeing me once a week since twins often come early. So i'll see you then."

Ty and Amy left quickly and went to Jack's house. Georgie and Lou were in the kitchen starting to carry the food out to the table. Georgie smiled at them.

"Hey. Lou went overboard again."

They laughed and sat down. Ty started filling Amy's plate for her and Amy looked at him.

"I hope all that is not for me."

He looked at her serious. "You heard the doctor, the babies are underweight."

"Yeah the babies not me."

He handed her the plate and Lou looked at her amused. "Did he say why the babies were underweight.

She nodded. "It could be a number of things but he isn't too concerned about it."

Lisa lightly tapped Lou. "Did you order that thing?"

Lou nodded. "They only had it avalible in yellow so hopefully it won't clash too much."

Georgie rolled her eyes. "What are you two talking about or do we want to know?"

Lisa smiled. "Amy and Ty's baby shower." She looked back at Lou. "Did you ever get ahold of..."

Lou swallowed and then spoke. "Yes and Lily is going to stay at the dude ranch with Wade."

Ty groaned and Amy jabbed him in the ribs lightly. "Come on we talked about this."

He nodded. "Yeah, yeah i'll leave them alone but our kids are not calling him Grandpa."

Georgie shrugged. "What's the big deal about your step dad? I had a ton of crappy foster homes so how bad can one guy be?"

Ty didn't answer. When they got home that night Amy came out of the shower and was shocked not to find Ty in bed already. She was about to walk downstairs when she heard a noise from the nursery. She walked in and saw Ty tightning the screws on the cribs. He looked upset.

"Babe what are you doing?"

He didn't look away as he answered. "Making sure the cribs are sturdy enough."

She walked over and gently pulled the screw driver out of his hand. "Are you ok?"

He sighed and stood up. "I'm fine, just tired."

She watched him walk out of the room and then cleaned up his tools. She shut the nursery door and then walked into their bedroom and saw him taking off his watch. She got into bed and rolled onto her side. She knew Ty wasn't ok but she was afraid to push the issue. She then felt one of the babies kicking her back and smiled before closing her eyes. She heard Ty turn off the light and crawl into bed next to her. He wrapped his arm around her and then stayed still. She felt the baby kick again and then Ty chuckled as Amy turned onto her back. She felt Ty place his hand on her stomack.

"Hey kiddo, Mommy is not a soccer ball."

She opened her eyes and leaned up to kiss him. "I think they're upset because they know you are. So are you going to talk?"

He sighed. "I just don't always know if I forgive my mom for letting Wade use me as a punching bag. I need to get over it."

She rubbed her thumb over his cheek. "You don't have to get over it but you can begin to forgive her."

He kissed her and then her stomach. "I love you."

"We love you too."


	9. Chapter 9

Amy was in the barn a few days before her baby shower working in the office when she heard a knock on the barn door. She glanced up from her laptop.

"Office!"

She looked up when she heard someone enter. She almost passed out.

"Ahamed?"

He smiled slightly and hesitated before entering. "Hello Amy. You look beautiful as always.

Amy frowned. "Why are you here?"

He glanced at her bump. "You're pregnant. Congradulations. Boy or girl?"

She stepped around the desk and tried to stay firm. "Ahamed why are you here?"

"I just wanted to see how you were doing. I felt horrible."

"Why? You didn't attack me. No need to loose sleep over it. Now leave."

Ahamed really looked guilty and something clicked for Amy.

"It was you wasn't it?"

Ahamed looked at his feet as he spoke. "I was angry and I..."

"You almost killed me!"

He started shuffling backward. "I'm so sorry."

He left and Amy followed and saw Ty, Caleb, Lou, Tim, Jack, Peter, and Georgie were all standing around Ahamed's car. They looked at them and they could tellshe was upset. Ahamed glanced back at her and stopped. Amy walked up to him and punched him with as much force she had. Her fist collided with his jaw and he staggered. He looked at her angry but quickly walked to his car and got in. Before he drove away he glanced at her one last time. Amy was grateful to see him leave. Ty walked up and gently grabbed her hand.

"Are you ok?"

She shook her head still angry. "You were right."

He looked confused and Amy relaxed a little.

"He was the one who attacked me."

Ty looked angry but he pulled her into his arms and held her tight. She buried her head into his neck and let a few tears fall.

"He almost killed our babies."

Ty kissed her forehead. "He will never lay a hand on any of you again."

She kissed his neck and pulled away. He wiped her tears with his thumb and Georgie walked over and hugged her. That night Ty and Amy stayed at Jack's for dinner and went home later then usual. As soon as they got home Ty took the dogs outside and Amy went upstairs and went into the nursery. She sat down on the floor and started sorting the babies clothes for the third time. She had just started sorting them when Ty appeared in the doorway. He leaned against it with his arms crossed and stared.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

She shook her head and kept sorting. He walked in and pulled her to her feet. She hugged him and buried her head in his chest. He always knew when she just needed him. He kissed her softly and then pulled away but kept hold of her hand.

"Come on. This can wait."

She nodded and walked out of the nursery. Ty shut their bedroom door and started getting undressed. Amy pulled on her pajamas and laid down in bed. She turned her head when she felt Ty climb in with her. He kissed her again before wrapping and arm around her and falling asleep. Amy stayed up for a while. She smiled to herself when she felt little nudges ripple through her stomach. She finally relaxed and drifted off to sleep.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The morning of her baby shower Amy got dressed in a simple white dress with blue polka dots, a blue cardigan and her blue flats. She slid a thin blue headband into her hair and fixed her makeup. When she was done she sat down on the bench at the end of she and Ty's bed and sighed. Ty came into the room in a grey dress shirt, jeans and his black cowboy boots. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You look beautiful."

She kissed him softly then glanced at the clock. "It would be bad if we didn't go right?"

He nodded. "Yeah and Lou kinda scares me."

She laughed and stood up. They drove to Jack's and were shocked to see a giant white tent. Underneath were picnic tables with bright yellow flowers in clear vases. They got out of Ty's truck and Lou walked over to them.

"So what do you guys think?"

Amy looked around at the yellow balloons with white polka dots, the 3 tier cake with 2 yellow rubber ducks on top, the huge table already covered with gifts, and the long table of food. She was speechless and Lou's smile faltered.

"We went over board."

Amy smiled. "But I love it."

Lou grinned and hugged them both. Amy smiled when she saw Lily come out of the tent and walk over to them.

"Ty."

She hugged her son tight and then smiled before hugging Amy.

"I figure since I wasn't at your wedding i had to make it to this."

Lou smiled. "Hey don't feel bad our brother wasn't their either."

Amy leaned into Ty's side and smiled. "Well i'm glad you made it."

Lily looked at her son. "Well I better be called the minute my grandchildren arrive."

Ty chuckled. "I promise you will be."

They all walked into the tent and said hi to all their friends and family who came. They ate and then Ty helped Amy open gifts. They were shocked at how much everyone had gotten them. By the end of the party they had a double stroller, carseats, a playpen, bassinets, bouncy seats, swings, play gyms, toys, burp clothes, bibs, bath stuff, bottles, blankets, baby monitor, wipes, diapers, and a ton of clothes. When they got home Lily and Lou had followed them to help carry everything in. Georgie and Katie were in charge of making sure Amy didn't lift anything. When they finished Ty gave his mom a tour of the house. Amy sat in the living room with Lou, Georgie and Katie. Amy looked at Lou and smiled.

"Lou thank you so much I really loved it."

Lou grinned. "You're welcome. I can't wait to meet my nieces or nephews."

Amy motioned to her huge bump. "Trust me neither can I."

Georgie was playing with the dogs on the floor and Katie looked at Amy. "Aunt Amy? How did the babies get in your belly?"

Georgie laughed while Lou and Amy looked at eachother. Neither knew what to say. georgie looked at Katie.

"You know Katie, Ty has been dying to tell you that."

Ty and Lily walked into the living room and Ty looked curious. "What is Ty dying to do?"

Katie looked at him. "Uncle Ty, how did the babies get into Aunt Amy's belly?"

Lily laughed and sat down next to Lou while Ty looked uncomfortable. "Umm, magic."

Katie thought for a minute. "Ok."

Ty breathed a sigh of relief and sat down between her and Amy. Lily smiled at them.

"This house is beautiful. I'm so proud of you two."

Ty put his hand on Amy's thigh and smiled. "Thanks Mom. You should come stay with us once the babies come."

"I would love that. So are you two ready for twins?"

They looked at eachother and Amy grinned. "Well ready or not they're coming."

Lou chuckled. "You kinda have to just dive in and pray you don't drown."

Amy smiled and squeezed Ty's hand. She was grateful when everyone left and she and Ty could just relax. Ty had grabbed himself a beer and sat on the couch with her while they watched some movie he liked. Amy felt the babies kicking and moved his hand to where they were. He turned his head and smiled.

"They are little night owls."

She nodded. "I hope they're not that way when they're born or we are going to have a lot of sleepless nights."

He kissed her softly and then moved his hand away before speaking. "I've been thinking...maybe we should go to one of those birthing classes at the community center. I would just feel better if we both knew what to expect."

"Ty, you delivered Katie. I think we know what to expect. A lot of screaming."

He sighed. "Please?"

She nodded. "Ok i'll look to see when the next one is tommorow."

He smiled. "Thank you."

When they went to bed that night Amy silently prayed that Ty won't pass out when she went into labor.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ty and Amy walked into the community center Tuesday night. Amy was 34 weeks pregnant and she and Ty had picked a class that talked about dealing with multiples. When they entered the room Amy suddenly felt much better about her size. The other 2 women in the room were both way bigger then Amy. She and Ty sat down next to a couple that looked around their age. The woman was a blonde with huge brown eyes. Amy caught Ty trying hard not to laugh at her husband. He had a cardigan tied around his neck. The other couple looked a little older but friendly. When the instructor walked in Amy almost laughed. She remebered the girl from Lou's class. She had long brown hair and was dressed like a librarian. She smiled at the couples.

"Hello everyone. My name is Christine Devol and I will be your instructor this evening. I have had 2 sets of multiples so I have had a ton of hands on experience. I am also a registered nurse. So how about you all introduce yourselves."

The older couple looked at eachother before she spoke. "Hi i'm Charlotte and this is my husband of 4 years Tom. We are expecting twins in about 8 weeks."

Christine nodded. "Are these your first children?"

Tom shook his head. "We have a 2 year old son. We just figured it would be good to know what to do with twins."

Christine smiled and then looked at the couple next to Ty and Amy. The woman smiled widely.

"Hello i'm Jessica and this is my fiance Andrew. We are expecting twins in 5 weeks."

Christine smiled. "I take it these are your first?"

Jessica shook her head. "Oh no. We have a 4 year old daughter, a 3 year old daughter and a 1 year old son."

Ty looked a little shocked but hid it pretty well. When Christine looked at them Amy spoke.

"Hi i'm Amy and this is my husband Ty. We are expecting twins in 6 weeks and these are our first babies."

Christine nodded. "Ok well now that we have all introduced ourselves lets get started."

Amy was surprised about how much she remebered from when Katie was a baby. Ty was pretty good too. By the time they left the class she could tell that Ty felt more comfortable about everything. That night they went through everthing they had for the babies and organized their room and the nursery. Amy was folding some clothes and smiled at the different boy and girl clothes. Some people decided just to get them outfits for both. Amy held up a cute boy onesie that said "Daddy's Little Rebel". When Ty walked back in she looked at him.

"Hey look at this one."

She held it out to him and he smiled. "If they are boys that is the first thing going on one."

She smiled and finifhed folding the clothes. She put all the girl clothes in one tote and the boys in another before putting them in the closet. She heard a small bark behind her and turned to see Lily standing in the doorway. She walked over and picked her up.

"What's wrong Lily?"

The little dog licked Amy's hand then barked when she saw Lucy. Amy set her back down and watched the dogs run down the stairs. She smiled and walked into the bedroom and found Ty finishing up with the matching white bassinets. She sat down on the bench and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

He smiled. "Well they need somewhere to sleep."

She stood and drew a hot bath. She walked back into the bedroom and pulled him to his feet. "Do you want to take a bath with me?"

He kissed her cheek. "I don't really like baths."

She faked a sigh. "I figured it would be the last time you would get to spend alone time with me since you'll be working more these next few weeks but oh well."

He grinned and started taking his clothes off. "You are evil sometimes."

They sank into the bath and Ty held Amy tight. She kissed his neck and smiled. "See this is going to be difficult with 2 babies."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "Well we will have to make time for us."

They stayed in the bath until the water ran cold but then they took their alone time into the bedroom.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Ugh I can't take this much longer."

Amy was sitting on the couch at Jack's house trying to stand up to help Lou with dinner. Lou laughed at her sister.

"Amy you're only 35 weeks. Just hang in there a little longer."

Amy finally pulled herself up and walked into the kitchen. "Easy for you to say, you only had one baby. One of the twins is sitting on my bladder while the other kicks my back and makes it sore. I am seriously sick and tired of being pregnant."

Lou just laughed. By the time dinner was ready Amy had a weird feeling. As she helped Georgie carry stuff out to the table she felt a sharp pain run through her back. She sighed and leaned on the table. Lou came up behind her and frowned.

"Are you ok?"

She nodded. "I told you, one of the babies is kicking my back."

Lou nodded. The pain kept coming on and off through dinner. She ate a little to keep Ty happy. When dinner was done she helped Lou and Georgie clean up and then felt something that she really didn't want to feel.

"Lou?"

Lou turned her head slightly. "What?"

"Either I just peed my pants or..."

Lou turned and saw the small puddle at her sister's feet. "I told you be careful what you wish for."

Georgie looked confused. "What happened?"

Lou walked over and rubbed Amy's back. "Amy's water just broke."

Georgie looked shocked and before Amy or Lou could stop her she yelled. "Everyone come quick! Amy's water just broke!"

Before Amy knew it Ty, Jack, Tim, Lisa, and Peter all ran into the kitchen. Ty walked over and looked at her.

"Are you sure it broke?"

She nodded. "I've been having back pain all day but I thought one of the babies was just kicking me."

He looked shocked. "Ok we need to get you to the hospital."

He led her out of the house and helped her get into his truck. He climbed into the driver's seat while Lou and Georgie slid into the back. He started down the driveway and Amy looked at him.

"Wait my bag is at the house."

He drove to their house and had Georgie run in and grab her bag. Once Georgie was back in the truck Ty drove to the hospital. Amy's pain got worse and she started noticing one of the twins wasn't moving like the other. Lou saw her face and spoke.

"What's wrong?"

She hesitated before talking. "They're suppose to move right?"

Lou nodded. "You should feel a kick here or there and pressure. Why?"

"I can feel one baby kicking but the other one isn't moving."

At her words Ty sped up. When they arrived at the hospital they immediatly put Amy in a oom and had her change into a gown. She had just gotten settled in the bed when a nurse walked in.

"Hello Amy i'm Dana. I'm going to hook an iv up to you ok?"

Amy nodded and watched her put an iv in her left hand. When the doctor walked in Amy was feeling really uncomfortable.

"Hi Amy i'm Dr. Jacobs. Dr. Kline is on vacation so I will be delivering your babies. So i'm going to examine you and then we'll go from there ok?"

Both Amy and Ty nodded. Amy put her feet in the stirrups as Dr. Jacobs put on his gloves. When he started checking her cervix she grabbed Ty's hand once she felt the pressure. Dr. Jacob's face started looking a little grim and straightened up. Ty looked at him.

"Is everything ok?"

Dr. Jacob's looked at them. "I am not a doctor that sugar coats things so I am going to tell you straight up what is happening. Amy is 8cm dialated and Baby A is coming out transverse which means feet first. Now that is dangerous ecspecially with twins. There is a huge chance that the baby will not be breathing when it comes out or Amy will hemirage."

Ty looked upset. "Well can't you do a c-section?"

"I could but I do not feel comfortable doing that with Amy's medical history."

Amy breathed through a contraction and then spoke. "So we just do nothing?"

Dr. Jacob's thought for a minute and then sighed. "I think it would be best if your husband stepped into the hall until I come and get him."

Ty shook his head. "No. I am not leaving them."

"Mr. Borden I already told you that I do not sugar coat so I will give you worst case scenario. The first one is that the baby will not be breathing when it is born and we will have to rush it to the NICU or it will die. The second is that your wife will bleed out and need medical assistance. I can not have emotional people in the way and you will not be thinking clearly so if you want what is best for your family you will go wait in the waiting room with the rest of your family. I assure you that Dana will not leave Amy's side and I will do everything in my power to save your babies and your wife."

Ty looked shocked but he nodded. He kissed Amy softly then left the room. Amy was terrified. Dana sat next to her and coached her through each contraction. All Amy could think about were if her babies were all right. For some reason she had a feeling that they were both ok. Dr. Jacob's left briefly but came back into the room with another nurse and started setting up for delivery. When he pulled a stool over and had Amy put her feet into stirrups she felt nervous. He looked at her carefully.

"Ok Amy on the next contraction push."

Amy nodded and when the next contraction came she squeezed Dana's hand and pushed as hard as she could. After 10 minutes she felt a ton of pressure and fell back onto the pillows. She felt like the world was in slow motion until a loud cry echoed through the room. She lifted her head and saw a tiny little baby in her doctor's arms. He handed it to the nurse.

"Baby A is a girl. Ok Amy push."

amy pushed again and 4 minutes later her second daughter came out. It took a little longer to get her to cry but when she did Amy grinned. Dana smiled at her and went to help clean the girls off. The other nurse finally walked over with a tiny bundle and handed the baby to Amy.

"They are perfectly healthy. Baby A is 6lbs. 2 ounces and 18 inches long."

Amy smiled and looked down at her daughter. She smiled at Brooke and then kissed her tiny nose. She looked like a really good mix between she and Ty. She had blonde hair, big blue eyes, chubby cheeks, and a tiny rosebud mouth. When she smiled Amy saw so much of Ty in her. When Dana walked over she carefully handed her Maddie.

"Baby B is 6lbs. even and just under 18 inches."

Amy smiled at her sirls. They looked exactly alike but she noticed that Maddie already seemed more laid back then Brooke. After a few minutes the nurses took the girls so that they could move Amy to a recover room. Amy got into the wheel chair and glanced at Dana.

"Are we going past the waiting room?"

Dana smiled slightly. "No but I think we can since no one else is in there but your family."

She handed even handed Brook to Amy to hold. Dana moved the wheelchair while the other nurse carefully carried Maddie. When the wheelchair came around the corner Amy saw her family through the double doors. They were all either looking at their feet or at Ty. The other nurse handed the Maddie to Dana and opened the door. Amy could still hear her but her family couldn't see her.

"Are you Amy's family?"

She heard Ty's stressed voice. "Is she ok? Are the babies ok?"

"Your wife and babies are all healthy. Would you like to see them?"

"Yes."

Suddenly Ty came through the door behind the other nurse. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Amy and their babies. Amy smiled at him then spoke to Brooke.

"Brooklyn can you say hi to Daddy?"

Ty grinned and Dana carefully passed him Maddie. He took her and stared in awe. He leaned down and softly kissed Amy's head.

"How do you feel?"

She smiled. "Sore but happy."

He nodded and Dana spoke quietly. "Do you want your family to see them now?"

Amy nodded. Dana opened the door and pushed Amy into the waiting room. A chorus of awe echoed through the room. Lou stood and kissed Amy's head. georgie looked at the babies carefully.

"So are they boys or girls?"

Ty smiled. "They are girls."

Tim gently slapped Ty's shoulder and Jack looked a little teary when he looked at Ty.

"I was hoping that you would be that lucky. Lindie always said a son is yours until they take a wife but a girl is yours forever."

Ty nodded and then passed Maddie to Jack. Amy kissed Brooke's forehead before handing her to Tim. After a few minutes Dana walked forward and spoke.

"I think it's time Amy gets some rest."

Lou handed Maddie to Amy and Peter gave Brooke to Ty. Dana helped Amy out of the wheelchair when they got to the room. Once she was settled in the bed Dana handed her back Maddie then left. Amy scooted over so Ty could sit next to her. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry you didn't get your boys."

He shook his head. "I'm not. I actually wanted little girls."

"Why?"

He looked at her smiling. "Because I wanted them to be like you."

She leaned her head on his shoulder and watched as Maddie closed her eyes. She glanced at Brooke and saw that she was fighting her eyelids. Amy brushed her pointer finger down her daughter's nose until her little eyes shut. Ty kissed her head.

"See you're a natural."

She smiled. "I just never knew I could love 3 people this much."

Ty looked confused. "umm we only have 2 babies."

She looked at him. "I love their dad just as much."

He smiled and kissed her. "Good because I love you that much too."

After a couple minutes they set the babies in the bassinets in the room and then they fell asleep


	10. Chapter 10

When Amy woke up the next morning it was only because she was being nudged awake. She opened her eyes and saw Dana holding one of the babies.

"Sorry but these babies are hungry."

Amy sat up and glanced at where Ty was sleeping. Dana sat on the edge of her bed with a bottle and a tub of formula.

"So we recomend that you breast feed the smaller of the twins and then feed the bigger one formula. So Baby A should be your formula eater."

Amy nodded and Ty stirred awake. He blinked and then sat all the way up.

"What did I miss?"

Dana smiled. "I was just explaining that we recomend Baby A be fed formula and then have Baby B breastfed. So to mix the formula use a 4 ounce bottle and powdered formula. You'll want to feed her 3 ounces of formula every 3 hours. Now she does not have to drink the full 3 ounces at once she can eat it over an hour if she isn't as hungry."

She opened a tub of formula and Ty moved to Amy's side.

"Each formula tub has a scoop in it already so for 3 ounces you want one scoop of formula." She scooped the formula and dumped it into the bottle. "Then you'll add water until it reaches the 3 ounce mark. Do not use tap water always make sure you use filtered water. Then you shake it up and heat it up to room temp. Always test it on the inside of your wrist to see if it is too hot."

They watched carefully and nodded. Dana picked Brooke up out of her bassinet and handed her to Ty along with the bottle. He tested the temp on his wrist and then fed it to Brooke. Dana nodded and handed Amy a folder with several papers in it.

"We've found it helps if parents write down when each twin has been fed and changed to see how they are doing. So you can start one today. Now a lactation nurse will come in and help you breastfeed Baby B."

Amy nodded and watched her leave. She reached over and picked Maddie up out of her bassinet. She watched Ty feed Brooke. He was staring at her in awe. Amy smiled.

"She has her daddy's grin."

He looked at her and smiled. "They are all you."

She shook her head and leaned forward with Maddie. "They have your mouth, your cheeks and your nose."

"Yeah but they have your hair and your eyes."

She leaned back against the pillows and looked at Maddie. When an older nurse walked in she smiled.

"Hello. My name is Jill and I will be helping you today. So you are going to breastfeed Baby B?"

"Yes."

She nodded and handed Amy a bobby pillow. "Ok this is going to help support the baby until you get use to it. So you wrap it around yourself then set the baby on top of it."

Amy placed Maddie on top of the pillow and Jill nodded.

"So you want to sit up and support your back with even a chair or pillow. Now you want to adjust her to where she will be comfortable."

Amy adjusted maddie then Jill helped her undo her hospital gown enough to give Maddie access. She helped Maddie latch on and then Maddie started nursing. Jill nodded.

"She seems to have the hang of it." She threw Maddie's blanket over Amy to cover her and then stood. "I'll come back in about 30 minutes to explain how to make sure she is eating enough. When she is done just burp her."

Amy nodded and Jill left the room. Ty glanced at her.

"How is she doing?"

She pulled the blanket a little to look at the baby. "She's doing great."

He nodded and noticed Brooke was done. He gently lifted her to his shoulder and burped her. Ty looked at the clock and wrote the time down in the book. He looked at Amy.

"Should I write Baby A or Brooklyn?"

"Write Brooklyn. I hate calling them A and B."

He nodded and wrote her name down. He then held Brooke while Amy finished feeding Maddie. When Maddie finished Amy lifted her and burped her. She laid her on the pillow while Amy readjusted her gown. About 10 minutes later Jill walked back in. She was pulling a small tray.

"Ok when you breastfed you want to feed her every 3 hours. Now she needs to stay attached for at least 10 minutes. If she is still fussy and your breast are still hard then she isn't getting enough. After each feeding it takes at least an hour for your breast to harden again. Now when you start pumping you should buy the milk storage bags. So you will empty each pump bottle into a bag and label them. Now if you pre make her bottles or you feed her a bottle you want to feed her 3 ounces and you would heat it up like you would a regular bottle."

Amy nodded and Jill left. When Dana came back in she had a laptop with her.

"Ok we just need to do their birth certificates and then we can discharge you. So all of your information is filled out so all I need are their names. So Baby A's name is?"

Ty spoke for them. "Brooklyn Louise."

"Ok and last name is B-O-R-D-E-N correct?"

Amy nodded. "Yes."

"Ok and Baby B is?"

Ty brushed his finger over Maddie's face as he spoke. "Madelyn Amy."

Dana nodded and then printed out the certificates. She then took Brooke's feett and stamped them on an ink pad and then pressed them to the paper before scanning it into a moveable printer. she handed Ty a wipe to clean off Brooke's feet. She repeated the process with Maddie then she handed Ty the finished certificates.

"When you are asked for a birth certificates they are looking for the raised brand on the back." She then pulled out 2 cotton swabs and what looked like a bottle of dye. "Ok so as you know the twins were labeled identical when they were in utero because they shared a placenta and an embryotic sac. So what I need to determine is if they are mirror image. This test is just to see if they have the same DNA or if the DNA is trying to split. If it splits they are mirror image."

They nodded and Dana swabbed each of the babies mouths. She placed the cotton swabs in the dye and shook it. It turned bright blue.

"Ok so they are identical twins. The medical term is monozygotic twins. Identical twins are formed when a single fertalized egg splits. If they were faternal then Amy would have released 2 eggs which were fertalized by 2 seperate sperm. So they have the same DNA and the same blood type. Now a lot of people ask how to tell them apart, it is something you will just have to figure out on your own. They will have different personalities, different facial expressions and different styles. Any questions?"

Ty and Amy both shook their heads so Dana left. Amy looked at Maddie and then Brooke. She noticed that Maddie clenched her fist when she slept but Brooke didn't.

"Well I already see one difference."

Ty smiled. "What?"

She brushed her finger over Maddie's fist. "Maddie clenches her fist when she sleeps, Brooke doesn't."

Ty looked and nodded in agreement. "I see another." He brushed his hand over Maddie's feet. "Maddie has a tiny freckle on her toe."

Amy laughed. "Ok so the only differences we have found only work if they are asleep or don't have socks on."

He nodded amused. 2 hours later Amy and Ty were walking through their front door each holding a baby. They were greeted by their 2 very excited dogs. Amy set Brooke in one of the baby swings and then Ty set Maddie in the other. Amy turned them on and then collapsed on the couch with Ty.

"I am so glad to be home."

He smiled and kissed her softly. "I am too."

Ty fixed them lunch while Amy showered. When she came downstairs she saw that Ty had opened the shutters so they could see into the living room. She sat down at the table with Ty and they ate quietly. Amy pulled out the twins book and started trying to figure out what time to feed them.

"They both need to eat in about 10 minutes."

He nodded. They finished eating and Amy started fixing Brooklyn's bottle. She had just started heating it up in the bottle warmer Lisa had gotten them when she saw Lily trying to jump onto one of the girls.

"Lily no!"

Ty turned from the sink and saw her and went into the room. Lily went and laid down on the back of the loveseat instead. Amy went upstairs and returned with her bobby pillow and a yellow striped sherpa blanket. She grabbed Brooke's bottle and carried it into the living room. She set it on the table and got situated on the couch.

"Babe can you hand me Maddie?"

He nodded but then looked at the girls. "Um they are both awake and they're in footie pajamas."

Amy stood up and looked with him. She couldn't remeber which twin was which. "Umm...crap."

He unbuttoned oner of the babies sleepers and pulled a foot out. "Ok the baby closet to the loveseat is Brooke so the one closer to the fireplace is Maddie."

He picked Maddie up and handed her to Amy. She sat down and started nursing her. Ty grabbed Brooke and started feeding her the bottle. When both girls finished They burped them then set them down. Amy wrote the time down in a book and looked at the clock.

"We need to be at Grandpa's by 5:30."

Ty nodded. "Ok well it's only 3."

"I'm going to try and figure out the breast pump before Lou tries to teach me."

He chuckled and turned on the TV. He made sure the volume wasn't too loud for the babies. Amy carried a box from the storage room/future playroom and sat down on the loveseat. She pulled the pump out of the box and Ty laughed.

"That looks like some kind of torture device."

She shook her head and read the instructions. She then started using it and was shocked at how easy it was. She was able to fill 6 of the pump bottles in under half an hour. That made her 6 feedings worth of milk. She put the storage bags of milk in the fridge after labeling them. She sat back down and put the pump away.

"Well now you can help feed Maddie."

He smiled. "Sounds good."

They stayed in the living room until 4:30 then Amy carried both babies up to the nursery and dressed them in their christening gowns that Lisa made her out of her mom's wedding dress. She had just finished with the pearl buttons and then slid their bow headbands onto their heads. She was puting on their white satin booties and Ty came in.

"Hey do you want me to take their bouncy seats?"

She thought for a moment and then shook her head. "We can just set them in their carseats."

He nodded and watched her pack the diaper bag with diapers, wipes, 2 burp cloths, 2 onesies, their pacifiers, and 2 pairs of socks. She handed one of the girls to Ty and then carried the other baby and the diaper bag downstairs. When they went into the kitchen Ty looked at the baby he was holding and then set her in the carseat that was brought in. He then went outside and brought in the other carseat and Amy set the other baby in it. Ty buckled them in while Amy grabbed 2 bottles out of the cabinet. She grabbed a pink playtex 4 ounce bottle and filled it with her breastmilk for Maddie. She then grabbed a yellow playtex bottle and mixed formula for Brooke. She looked at Ty.

"Ok Maddie's bottle is pink, Brooke's is yellow."

Ty nodded and set the bottles in the diaper bag for her. Amy covered the babies with their hospital blankets then picked up one carseat and her purse. Ty grabbed the other carseat and the diaper bag. When they got into the car Ty went slow and winced whenever he went over a bump. Amy grabbed his hand and smiled.

"Babe they won't break."

He glanced at her and smiled. "I know I just..."

"Worry?"

He nodded. When he parked next to Lou's truck he slid out and helped Amy carry the babies in. Lou and Katie were in the kitchen. Lou smiled.

"Hey, Grandpa just lit the fire."

They nodded and set the carseats on the table. Ty set the diaper bag in the living room as Amy unbuckled the babies. Katie walked over and let one of the babies grab her finger. The baby smiled and kicked her feet a little. Katie grinned.

"She likes me!"

Amy smiled. "Of course she does."

Amy cradled one baby and then Lou grabbed the other. Lisa, Jack, Tim, Peter, Georgie, Caleb, Cayden, and Bristol were all sitting in the living room when Amy walked in. Lou passed the baby to Ty and he and Amy stood up front. Georgie smiled.

"Ok so what are their names."

Jack chuckled. "Georgie they announce the godparents first then they say the names."

Ty smiled and cleared his throat. "For their godfather I have picked Caleb."

Caleb smiled and walked over to shake his hand. Ty tried to pass him the baby and Caleb shook his head.

"Oh no you don't want to do that. I am horrible with babies. I'll just take them out for drinks when they turn 16."

Amy and Ty laughed and Amy spoke. "For their godmother I decided to pick Lou."

Lou walked over and hugged them both before accepting the baby. Ty then kissed Amy's cheek before speaking. "Ok so Baby A is..."

He glanced at the babies and found them both to be awake. Amy looked too. "Umm do you remeber which one is which?"

He looked at the baby he was holding and shook his head. Tim laughed.

"Well this is a good start. You can't even tell them apart."

Amy frowned and pulled the shoe off the baby Ty was holding. She looked and found the freckle. "Ok this one is Baby b so Lou's holding Baby A."

Ty nodded and Amy spoke.

"Baby A's name is Brooklyn Louise Borden after her godmother."

Lou smiled and kissed Brooke's head. Ty cleared his throat and held Maddie up slightly. "Then Baby B's name is Madelyn Amy Borden after her mother."

Everyone clapped and Georgie smiled. "What are you calling them for short?"

Ty looked at her. "Brooke and Maddie."

Lou handed Brooke to Amy and hugged she and Ty again. Amy then took a stone from Jack and placed it above her own. Ty placed Maddie's next to it. After that they all sat down at the table and ate with the twins in their carseats behind them. Jack glanced at them.

"So how are you going to tell them apart?"

Amy swallowed before answering. "Maddie has a freckle on her left foot and Brooke doesn't. So until we figure out their personalities that is the best we got."

He nodded. "Well that's better then nothing."

They all chatted a bit and then one of the babies started crying. Amy turned and picked her up. The baby had a piercing cry. Amy walked over and set her on her blanket on the floor. She changed her diaper and then put her into a mint green onesie that had a lamb on the front. She picked the other baby up and changed her into a yellow onesie with white polka dots. She now knew that Maddie was in the yellow and Brooke was in the green. She threw the dirty diaper away and wrote the time down in the book under Brooke. She carried the girls to the table and Lisa offered to take one so Amy handed her Brooke. Lisa smiled at the baby.

"So which one is this?"

"Brooklyn."

Lisa nodded. Maddie stayed quiet long enough for Amy to finish eating then she cried. Amy grabbed the pink bottle out of the diaper bag as well as a burp cloth and started feeding maddie. She ate it quietly while everyone talked. When she stopped eating Amy set the half empty bottle on the table. Amy went to burp her and Maddie promptly spit up. Luckily Amy had all ready had her sitting up with her hand under her chin to support her head. Lou laughed.

"Ah welcome to parent hood."

Amy wiped Maddie's mouth and her jeans. "Thanks Lou."

Soon after that Ty and Amy took the babies home. They went to their room and Amy changed the girls into pajamas. She put Brooke in yellow striped footies and Maddie in white pajamas with rubber ducks on them. Ty came in and smiled.

"They don't match is the world going to come to an end?"

She stuck her tounge out at him. "No I just decided that until we can tell them apart we shouldn't dress them alike."

He nodded and sat down on the edge of the bed.

"I also color coded their bottles. Brooke's are all either yellow or lavender then Maddie's are pink or clear. I made them both up 3 bottles."

He smiled and kissed her cheek. "You are amazing."

She kissed his lips before setting the girls in their bassinets and turning out the lights.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wahhhh!"

Amy pulled herself out of bed and made her way to Brooke's bassinet. Last night was rough. If one baby wasn't crying then the other was. Ty and Amy probably slept a combined 4 hours. Amy took Brooke downstairs and heated up her bottle. She tested it before walking upstairs. She sat on the bench and fed Brooke. Ty stirred when Maddie began crying. He sat up and saw that she was awake. He fought a yawn as he spoke.

"Which one are you feeding?"

She glanced at him. "Brooke. Here you take her, Madelyn's out of bottles."

She passed him the baby and picked Maddie up. She slid into bed next to him and began nursing. Maddie quickly settled. Ty looked at the clock and yawned.

"They slept for a full 30 minutes. Maybe they're getting tired."

She nodded. When Brooke was done Ty burped her then laid down with her on his chest. When Amy finished with Maddie she burped her then laid her with Brooke on Ty's chest. She walked into the nursery and grabbed 2 outfits. She picked Brooke up and slid a lavender onesie onto her with a horse on it. She then grabbed Maddie and put her in a light blue onesie with a butterfly on it. When she finished she kissed Ty's cheek.

"Can you come downstairs and watch them while I pump?"

He nodded and got up. He picked Maddie up and led the way down the stairs. He started a pot of coffee and then set Maddie in a baby swin before sitting down on the couch. Amy set Brooke down in her swing and then sat down on the love seat and pumped. She filled 4 bottles before the coffee was done. Ty fixed them both a cup and brought hers out for her. She put her pump away and kissed his jaw.

"Last night was rough."

He nodded in agreement. They sat in silence watching the news. A few minutes passed and then Maddie decided it was too quiet. Amy walked over and picked her up. Maddie immediately settled but then started making a noise like an oter. Amy looked at her and saw that she was becoming more and more upset. Amy noticed that she was looking for something.

"Ty I think she is looking for you."

Ty looked and then took Maddie from Amy. The baby immediately settled. He smiled.

"Oh yeah, Daddy's girl through and through."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. After about half an hour Amy started breakfast while Ty showered. She set the babies in their bouncy seats and set them on the kitchen table. She fed the dogs and Penelope then started filling she and Ty's plates with scrambled eggs, bacon and toast. She had just finished pouring them both another cup of coffee when Ty came downstairs. He looked more awake and smiled at the girls. When Amy set their breakfast on the counter she giggled at Ty who was making faces at the girls. He sat down at the counter and ate his breakfast. She was almost finished hers when Maddie started crying again. Amy stood up and grabbed the baby. She settled and stayed quiet while Amy finished her breakfast.

"Ok so Brooke is easy going and Maddie is clingy."

Ty smiled and kissed Maddie's forehead. When they finished eating Amy went upstairs and quickly showered. When she came downstairs in her pink velour tracksuit with a white tank top underneath, she found Ty in the living room. He had laid both girls on a blanket that he had spread on the floor and was tickling both of them. She sat down next to him and Brooke cooed. She smiled at the baby.

"Hi Brooklyn. Are you playing with Daddy?"

Brooke smiled and looked at Ty. He kissed her cheek and ttic blew a raspberry onto Maddie's stomach.

"Madelyn. Where's Sissy?"

Amy smiled and kissed his stumble lined jaw. "I love you."

He turned and kissed her deeply. He then laid her down next to the girls and kissed her again. "I love you too."


End file.
